


Journey Through the Mists Retold: Another human

by VortexLord



Category: An American Tail (Movies), The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord
Summary: When Grandpa Longneck falls ill, The Gang of 9 sets out to the dangerous Valley of Mist to find the golden Night Flower, the only cure for the sickness. With the help from 5 more allies, the grope of friends will work together to make it through the swamp and avoid becoming someones next dinner.





	1. Chapter 1: Back in School

**Author's Note:**

> The Gang of 9 are back!
> 
> It's up to them to find the golden Night Flower to cure Grandpa Longneck's illness before it's too late. 5 new allies will be joining them as well.

**Back in School**

"In just a few more weeks and it's Homecoming!" A Teenage girl with blond hair said with excitement to her friedns at the lunch table.

"I know!" A brunette replied happily. "You should check out the dress I picked out. It's in the perfect shade of red!"

Aylene and Antonio listened to the girls talk but payed no attention to them. They were focesed on one of Antonio's games on his porteble SNES. The Supaboy. They were playing Super Mario Kart. Aylene always plays as Yoshi sense he's a dinosaur. But what amazed Antonio was that it was Aylene's first time playing and she already had gotten skilled at the game.

"It's you're first time playing Mario Kart and you're already a skilled player." Antonio told her as he ate his pizza.

"Hey. You're the one who got me into gaming over the summer. So get used to it." Aylene replied as she ate bit on her peanut butter and jelly.

"Maybe you'll stand a chance on the 200cc level in Mario Kart 8." Antonio said again witch got Aylene to laugh.

"Maybe. Who knows if i'll win or not." She said.

It had been 3 months sense the became freshmen at Buena High. And they really did end up getting most of the same classes together. The only class they didn't have together was at 6th hour. Because in September, the school moved Antonio to a class he was too advance for witch got his mom upset. But the class that Aylene had didn't involve any the subgects that gets her to spout out info about dinosaurs. So no one made fun of her in that class.

But by Monday, Aylene will end up in the same class Antonio had gotten.

Right now they were sitting with a group of girls who were very nice and respected Aylene as a person. But kept getting to Antonio because of how hansom he is and that he looks like Harry Potter.

Sometimes, one of the closest to Antonio sat with him and Aylene at the table. Chastain Barber. She always asked Antonio how they met. Antonio always told her that he met Aylene over the summer. But he didn't tell her the full story because it involved The Land Before Time and he was soposed to be keeping it a secret.

But as for Homecoming, they weren't intrested in it. Sometimes before or after Homecoming, they see cupples braking up or getting back together or making a scene on how much they "Love each other".

They were lucky that they don't act like that. They won't kiss until they're getting married. It didn't bother them with their parents. They were married and the 2 got used to them. But seeing teenagers kiss. No way. They'd rather watch Red Claw devour his meal.

Fievel and Tanya couldn't come with them because mice have to go to sepret schools. But lucky for them, the 4 always walked home together.

"Hey. Did you see the boy with Chastain?" Asked a red-haired girl.

"Yes!" The blonde girl nodded. "He's so cute! I heard that he's from Phoenix!"

"Hay, there they are now!"

Aylene and Antonio paused their game and looked up to where the girl was pointing. And there was another brown-haired girl with green eyes and she was dressed in a pink sleeveless with a jean jacket and jean shorts and brown flat shoes. It was Chastain. But she was with a boy dressed in a blue T-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. his hair was shout and dark brown that was almost black and also had green eyes.

And around the boys neck was a blue stone.

Aylene had to admit, the boy did look handsome. But she already has Antonio. So there was need for that other boy.

"Aylene's the lucky one." Said the brunette. "She has Antonio. They might be seen together at Homecoming."

Aylene and Antonio neroed their eyes. They didn't even plane on going to Homecoming.

"Oh great." The red haired girl groaned. 'Here comes Penny."

"Penny?" Antonio asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Aylene said to him. "I didn't think that she'd be here too. You see, Penny, also knows as Penelope, was the most popular girl in school at my old town. But her popularity was derived from her overpowering and assertive personality. Except for the teachers and other students who weren't afraid to stand firm, she can get others to do anything she wants because they didn't want to deal with her personality."

"But Hyp was a much bigger bully. I wouldn't be afraid to stand up to her."

"I least you call her a bully. She's one of the few who might still call me the Dino Nerd. Or by my last name. But I don't know her full story so I shouldn't judge her."

But, Aylene had to stop when Penny aproched the table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Carter the Dino Nerd." She said with a grin in her face. "You have some nerve being here in Arizona."

"I came here because of my mother's job!" Aylene snapped back.

"Well she chose the wrong job then! You shouldn't be in this school or any others that i'll end up being in!" Penny then turned to Antonio. "And who are you?"

"Antonio Crosthwaite."

"Well let me tell you. You shouldn't make friends with the wrong people. I can help you with find better friends." Said Penny as she offered her hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong people are myself, thank you very much!"

"And that's talk from a boy who looks like Harry Potter! But you're not him so don't act like him!"

Antonio couldn't believe it. This was the first time in his life that he's been bullied by a girl.

"And as for you Carter, you shouldn't be playing video games! They were made for men only and they can rot your head!"

"I can be a gamer if I want to!" Aylene snapped again.

"There are many female gamer's out there!" Said Antonio. "If Aylene wants to start gaming, then let her! She can beet you in a Mario Kart mach!"

"If I was gaming, I'd prefuer Sonic The Hedgehog over Mario!" Said Penny.

"Okay! Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing then! Believe me or not, Aylene is the best female gamer that I know!"

"And you shouldn't date her!"

"Well at least we don't kiss in public!"

"But you still date her. You chose the wrong person to be with."

Before Antonio knew what was gonna happen next, Penny punched him in the face. Making him fall onto Aylene's lap.

As Penny walked away, the bell rang for the next class.

"Poor Antonio." Said the blond girl.

"Don't worry. We don't need dates." Said the brunette. "We can just go to Homecoming together. But Aylene's lucky. She'll be going with Antonio for sure."

"Not really." Said Aylene. "Were not intrested in Homecoming."

"Suit yourselves then." Said the red-hired girl.

* * *

Later, at the sound of the final bell, Aylene and Antonio made their way to the front door. Because of all the hustle and bustle of most of the students were racing out of the school, they had to make sure to be careful.

As they made a turn for the door, the both slammed into something and fell on their backs.

"Ouch!" They both shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said a voice. "Are you alright."

Aylene and Antonio looked up to see 2 hands stretched out to them. They then looked and saw the boy who was with Chastain.

"Sorry. We weren't looking where we were going." Said Antonio as he and Aylene grabbed the boys hands and helped both of them up.

"Chastain and I saw the insedent at lunch. I can't believe that Penny would do that." Said the boy.

"She's just a bully who doesn't understand. By the way. The name's Antonio Crosthwaite."

"And I'm Aylene Carter."

"Those are nice names. My name is Kenneth Anderson. But everyone calls me Ken."

"It's a nice name all the same." Said Antonio. "I'm glad Penny didn't do too much to me. Otherwise the hot head in me would have gone out of control."

"Ha ha. Don't make me laugh." Said Ken.

"Well would be funny if I told you that I have a mouse for a room mate?"

"Ha ha ha ha. That'd be really funny. But It could be true. Chastain also has a mouse for a room mate." Said Ken.

However, he paused for a moment when he saw the stone around Aylene's neck.

"That's a pretty necklace." he said.

"Thanks." Said Aylene. "My grandma gave it to me."

"really?"

"Yes."

"We don't want to be rude in all, but we have to go. We both have older siblings who don't like to wait for us too long." Said Antonio. "See you later."

With that, the 2 set out the front door.

* * *

"I though Chastain was your girlfriend." Said Jessica as she Antonio and 2 Carter's walked home with Fievel and Tanya.

"I didn't know if I wanted her or not." Said Antonio. "But somehow I chose to be with Aylene."

"Lucky we were gaming." Said Aylene. "Otherwise we'd have to listen to the girls around us talk about Homecoming."

"Antonio's not a fan of it ether?" Asked Derek.

"I can only dance if it's for vicory." Said Antonio.

"But you danced on the day hatched Chomper." Said Fievel.

"Okay. I only dance if I want to. But I don't do the romance dances."

"I don't like being a girly girl who clings a guy for life." Said Aylene. "I can take care of myself just fine. Not only that, I know what all girly girls like. Make up. Dresses. Fashon. Princesses. Kissing boys in public."

"Lucky we don't any of that." Said Antonio.

"Well know this. The only princess that i'm into is the one who gets rescued by a plumber."

"Sense when do princesses get saved by plumbers?" Asked Derek.

"She's talking about Super Mario Bros." Said Antonio.

"Oh. I knew that." Derek replied.

"Well Tanya's lucky that she has a boyfriend." Said Fievel.

"Hey. Walt and I may be ingaged. But we don't hear from each other very often." Said Tanya.

"At least I hang out with Levi more often." Said Jessica.

"Well at least Rachel and I spend time with our other friends and not just each other." Said Derek.

"If only Cholena was here." Said Fievel sadly.

"Well it's up to Indian Chief if he wants to move the secret base to Arizona." Said Antonio. "Besides, we might see Cholena someday. And maybe Wylie Burp as well."

"Maybe. I have my hopes up to Wylie Burp in Sierra Vista. But I've never kissed Cholean." Said Fievel. "But Derek's lucky he and Rachel doesn't kiss in public."

"Hey. I'm saving our first kiss when I want to marry her."

"Aylene and I aren't kissing until we're getting married." Said Antonio.

All 6 of them got into laughing at their talk.

"Change of subgect." Said Jessica. "Sense today is Wednesday, I take that you guys are going back to that world."

"Yeah." Said Aylene. "Wednesday is perfect for us to get a brake from all of this."

"But we're not leaving until we're done with our Homework." Said Antonio. "You 2 want to come this time?"

"No thank you." Said Derek. "I'm still recovering from that epic fall I did on my skateboard."

Derek held out his left arm to reveal a blue cast encasing his wrist  and the palm of his hand.

"But i'm glad it was a minor fracture. But at least I wiped out in style."

"I'm not going if Derek's not going." Said Jessica.

"We don't face carnivores that often." Said Antonio. "But it's up to you if you want to stay back. We promise we'l try to be careful though."

"Good." Said Derek. "Oh. And tell Littlefoot's grandparents I said hello."

* * *

At 6:00 PM, Aylene and Antonio finished their homework. After they went to The Land Before Time without finishing their homework and forgot all about it, they had to stay after school and make it up. Antonio was lucky that Robin had let him off the hook sense it was a minor mistake. He and Aylene did make great efforts to make most of what not they finished before they left.

"Live and learn." Antonio shrugged. But they were lucky it was only math today.

After he put his homework into his school backpack, he changed into his red T-shirt and his brown and white swim trunks and black hiking sandals. He then grabbed his quiver and strapped it around his wist and then he grabbed his bow and placed it around his right sholder.

He then grabbed his other backpack and went to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and grabbed some food such as chips, granola and cereal bars, cheese crackers, water bottles, and some spices that he'll need for fish. Sense Robin always stays the rest of the night in her room, Antonio was lucky to get enough food without getting seen by her.

He then walked to the hall closet and grabbed a towel and placed it in the back packet of the backpack. Then he went to the bathroom and pulled out his toilety bag and pulled out his sunscreen spray and placed it in the one of the smaller packets. Then he went to another hall closet and grabbed a small first-aid kit and placed it in the front packet.

When he was ready, he went to get Fievel and Tanya who already had their stuff ready as well. Papa and Tiger also didn't want to come if Derek won't come as well. The 3 then walked over to Aylene's house.

When they got there, Aylene was waiting for them at the front door. She was already dressed in her green 2 peace swimsuit and black gym shorts and blue hiking sandals. She also had her backpack, bow, and quiver ready as well. the 4 then went to Aylene's and closed the door and made sure no one was watching. Aylene then held onto the Time Stone and commanded a portal to open.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Changes**

Cera was running around the valley sense it was a nice day today. She then spotted a tree and got ready to charge at it.

"Gurrr! GURRR!"

Cera ran to the tree at full speed and slammed her horn on it. Making tree-stars fall. She smiled at her work as Ducky and Petrie came by.

"Cera. You are a good green food getter. You are." Said Ducky.

"Let's eat." Cera said as she and others got ready to dig in on the leaves.

But the moment that got to the leaves, they heard a sound coming from them witch starteled them. And then the leaves started moving. All of them were getting more scared by the minute. Until Spike popped his head out from under and revealed that he was one doing all that.

"Spike!" They all said as Spike continued eating.

The 3 started laughing. There wasn't any danger at all.

"Hey." Said Cera. "Spike's here. But where's Littlefoot?"

* * *

Littlefoot was taking a walk until he spotted a dragonfly on a flower.

"Hello." He said to the dragonfly.

The dragonfly thought Littlefoot was thret to it and then flew away.

"Hey. Don't go." Said Littlefoot as he chased the dragonfly to The Great Wall.

The dragonfly rested on a bush until Littlefoot walked over. Making the dragonfly move away again. It then landed on a rock and then blew rassberry at Littlefoot. Littlefoot then cased the dragonfly through a small cave.

But then a golden light appered and scared the dragonfly away. Littlefoot knew what that light means. Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya were coming. But when Littlefoot saw them step out of their portal.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHAUGH!"

The 4 were on the edge of the cliff. Littlefoot gasped as if they were going to fall off.

But instead, they fell backwards and landed on their backs.

"I hate it when that happens." Said Tanya.

"Guys." Said Littlefoot as he walked over to them.

"Hey Littlefoot." Said Fievel.

"You guys alright?" He asked. "You were about to fall off."

"We're fine." Said Aylene. "I hate it when that happens. But I'm just glad we fell backwards instead of forwards. I still wish I knew how to control those portals so we know where we'll end up."

"Yeah. We walked into the base of the Thundering Falls last time." Said Antonio.

"Anyway, how are things going?" Asked Tanya.

"It's alright." Littlefoot replied. "Nothing much is happening."

"Well that's good to hear about." Said Antonio. "But where are the others?"

"I think they're having some dinner." Said Littlefoot. "Come to think of it, i'm starving."

The 5 were about to head back, but they stopped when they heard a sound. It sounded like foot steps. The 5 looked down and saw a herd of Brontosaurus'es. Sense they were so high up and there was many of them in the herd, they couldn't tell how many there are.

"How are they?" Asked Fievel.

"Who's who Fievel?" Asked Cera as she and the others came out of the cave.

"Hey guys." Fievel replied. "We were looking over there."

The gang looked down and watched the herd as they entered The Great Valley.

"Hey, they are Long-necks just like you Littlefoot." Said Ducky.

"Yeah." Littlefoot nodded. "I wonder where they came from."

* * *

With the humans and mice riding on his back, Littlefoot rushed to find his Grandparents. It's been some time sense the Thundering Falls was blocked up and a fire coused by Warren T. Rat and Car R. Waul had almost ruined the valley's vegetation. But as time passed, the plant life was back to normal and the dinosaurs had enough food and water again.

When the 5 reached the end of the trail, the saw Grandma and Grandpa Longneck who were washing their heads and necks underneath a large water fall.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Littlefoot shouted as he slid to a stop.

"Littlefoot." Grandma Longneck smiled. "Oh. If it isn't Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya."

"Hello ma'am." Said Fievel as he and the others got off of Littlefoot. "Sorry but Papa and Tiger couldn't come this time."

"Derek wiped out on his skateboard this week and hurt his wist." Said Aylene.

"Oh dear!" Grandma Longneck said with a concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Said Antonio. "He didn't want to risk getting it damaged some more by coming here and Jessica chose to stay back with him. But they do send their greetings."

"That's nice of them." Said Grandpa Longneck. "And do tell them the we return the greetings when you get home."

"We will." Said Tanya.

"Oh. By the way." Said Littlefoot. "We saw a herd of Long-necks coming to the valley."

"Yes. We saw them too." Grandpa Longneck replied.

The next thing that Littlefoot knew, Grandma Longneck leaned her head closer to him and started licking it. Making the humans and mice giggle.

"Grandma, why are you washing my face? It's only going to get dirty again." Littlefoot groaned.

"Because we're going to greet our visitors Littlefoot. You want to look nice, don't you?"

"I guess. But who are they? And where do they come from?"

"They're our cousins Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck explained. "They're a migrating herd."

"Migrating?" Asked Littlefoot.

"It means they move around a lot and live in different places." Antonio answered.

"You mean instead of living in one place like us?"

"That's right."

"I wouldn't like that." Littlefoot shook his head. "I like living in The Great Valley."

"Yes. We do too Littlefoot." Said Grandpa Longneck. "Now come. Let's go and welcome our cousins."

"I didn't even know you had cousins Littlefoot." Said Fievel.

"Nether did I."

"Well" Grandma Longneck started. "They're leader is my cousin. The rest is what you might call in extended."

"So they're the same species and travel together and maybe distantly related?" Tanya asked.

"That's right."

"Hey, you think they have kids?" Littlefoot asked, wanting to make new friends.

"I'm sure they do." Grandma Longneck replied.

Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck stopped moving and then leaned himself against a rock wall. Looking a little dazed and disoriented.

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot cried.

"Are you alright?" Asked Antonio.

Grandpa Longneck blinked for a moment before slowly lifting himself off the rock.

"Strange. I suddenly felt so tired."

"Perhaps we better stay here." Grandma Longneck suggested.

"Oh nonsense. I feel better already."

Antonio and Fievel were starting to worry about Grandpa Longneck. Is he gonna be alright? What will happen?

"Littlefoot, why don;t you lead the way." Said Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot nodded and everyone started to follow him to the spot where they'll meet migrating Brontosaurus'es. However, as they walked, Antonio and Fievel were starting get more worried.

"I hope he'll be alright." Antonio said to Fievel.

"Me too."

* * *

(3 minutes later)

Littlefoot stud with the humans and mice next to Cera as the migrating herd entered the valley. And were soon followed by the other resedents of the valley.

"Welcome to our valley Old One." Grandma Longneck said to the leader.

"Yes." Said the Old One. "Now tell me. How is your climate?"

"Our climate? Well it's fine."

"And your land. Has it changed?"

 

"Why no it hasn't." Said Grandpa Longneck.

"Good." Said the Old One. "Of course. Who knows how long that will last?"

"What's that stuffy old Long-neck mean by "Who knows how long that will last"?" Cera asked again.

"Cera!" Aylene said harshly. "Show some respect!"

"Don't worry. It happens all the time." Said the Old One, not minding Cera's offense. "My herd has roamed far and wide and everywhere, things are changing."

At that moment, there gasps among the dinosaurs. Followed by mutters and parents holding their children close as if they were protecting them from an unknown force.

"What kind of changes does she mean?" Asked Fievel.

"I don't know, but they don't sound good." Said Antonio. "Old One. Were those changes that were able to be stopped?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are those changes gonna happen here too?"

The Old One looked at Antonio. As if he worried about The Great Valley and the changes.

"I don't know." She said to Antonio. "But for what I do know is that ones, our land was just like yours. Then, water fell from the sky for weeks on end. Our land grew wet and soggy. Strange creatures began to make their home on what was ones a dry land. Other creatures moved into the trees that were our source of food. The ones green land we have migrated across for years has become  **"The Land of Mists"**. We had no choice but to leave."

"Does this mean you'll be staying with us?" Antonio asked again.

"We stay in no place very long." The Old One replied. "But my cousin and any of the other Great Valley Long-necks may join us when we leave. After all, there is safety in numbers."


	3. Chapter 3: The surprise

**The surprise**

As the herd moved to find a nesting ground for the night, Littlefoot rushed over to Grandpa Longneck with the humans and mice.

"Grandpa. We're not going to 'migrate' are we?"

"Of course not Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck replied. "The Great Valley is our home."

"Well that's good." Said Aylene. "Because where ever you go, the 4 of us goes with you."

"ha ha ha. I take it you guys are still keeping your promise to me?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes we are." Said Tanya.

"I am so glad you guys are not leaving." Said Ducky. "The Great Valley will never change. On. no, no, no, no."

"Me glad you not leaving to." Said Petrie. "Me miss you whole bunch."

Spiky then walked over to Fievel and started linking his cheek. Making him laugh as it tickled him.

"Does that mean you'll miss us too Spike?" He asked.

Spike nodded in his way of saying "yes". Making Tanya run to him and gave him a hug on his front leg.

"What about you Cera?" Asked Antonio. "Would you miss us?"

"Well....I...uh.....Ooooh. Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't. I'm not telling."

"Why are you not telling?" Asked Tanya. "Is it a secret?"

"Well, if you REALLY want to know, you'll have to catch me first!"

The Triceratops then dashed away to the forest. Making the rest of the gang chase her.

However, Littlefoot, along with the humans and mice were falling behind. But that won't stop them.

"I'll get you really good Cera!" Said Aylene.

"Nothing can stop me from catching you!" Said Antonio.

But the moment the 5 got across an old log, Antonio stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his right foot and started hopping on his left.

"CRAMP! Cramp can stop me! Oh cramp! Why the cramp?!"

Aylene couldn't help but giggle at Antonio's felling as she and the other 3 stopped as well.

"So much for nothing can stop you." She said.

But thanks to Antonio's cramp, the 5 had lost sight of Cera. Where is she now?

Just then, the 5 heard someone laughing. They looked and saw a pare of eyes peaking out form a bush.

"Who's there?" Asked Fievel as he and the others walked over to the bush.

"Is that you Cera?" Antonio asked as he and Littlefoot looked inside the bush.

Unknown to all of them, a pink blue-eyed Brontosaurus came by and bit Littlefoot by his tail.

"OW! Alright Cera. You asked for it!"

The Brontosaurus ran and hid herself inside the log. Antonio and Littlefoot looked under the log to see if it was Cera.

As the walked by, the Brontosaurus watched from inside the log. But then, the peace of wood she was standing on started to brake off the log. And then they both fell and the peace of wood hung on the the log and the brontosaurus hung upside-down. The next thing she and Littlefoot knew, they were face to face with each other. Making them both yelp at each other as the peace of wood broke off the log. Littlefoot giggled as he and the others realized that it wasn't Cera at all.

"You're not Cera. You're a Long-neck like me." Said Littlefoot.

"I'm Ali. What's your names?"

"I'm Littlefoot. And that's Aylene, Antonio, Fievel, and Tanya."

"Wanna play with me?" Asked Ali.

"Well" Said Antonio. But before he could finish, Ali took it as a yes.

"Great. Not it. You're it." Ali said as she tagged Littlefoot.

"Ha ha ha. Maybe. But not for long!"

"Look out!" Said Aylene as she and others ran away from Littlefoot. Until suddenly, the humans and mice all bumped into something. Make it 4 somethings. Ali and Littlefoot stopped as they saw what they bumped into.

"Oh no." Said Ali. "It's my friends."

Littlefoot looked at them. 2 of them were humans and the other 2 were mice. Just like his friends. But these ones were different.

The meal wore a blue sleeveless with grey gym shorts and black sandals. On his back was gym backpack.

The female wore a light pink T-shirt with jean shorts and brown sandals. She also had a backpack. But what got to Littlefoot was that she was wearing glasses like Antonio's. Only the stile was different.

Littlefoot then looked at the mice. One of them had black hair and wore a blue long-sleeve and brown pants and a red scarf.

The other mouse had red hair and wore a green dress. But unlike Tnaya's dress, this one covered her feet and had puff sleeves.

Littlefoot then notest their quivers and they all had arrows in them. They even had what looked like bows. But they were attached to long sticks.

By the time they got up, the meal human was the first to speek.

"Ali. We've been looking for you everywhere."

But by the time the other humans and mice got up, the other 4 were now shocked.

"Aylene? Is that you?"

As Aylene looked in front of her, she was in for a surprise.

"Ken?"

"Antonio? What are you doing here?"

The moment Antonio looked ahead, he got into a shock state.

"Chastain?"

"Filly? Is it really you?"

As Fievel looked in front of him, he let out a big gasp.

"Tony?"

"Tilly? Why are you here?"

By the time Tanya looked up ahead, she opened her mouth really wide.

"Bridget?"

"Wait!" Littlefoot looked back and forth between both teams. "You all know each other?"

"I guess you can say that again." Tony replied.

"But you...I...this world...HOW?!" The other humans and mice stuttered.

"I've got a Time Stone." Said Ken as he held up the stone on his neck. "Just like you."

"YOU have a TIME STONE?!" Aylene shrieked as she held onto her own Time Stone. "But we thought"

"There was only one." Chastain finished Aylene's sentence.

"I thought the same thing too." Said Ken. "That is until I saw you guys at school today. But i'll be honest. We weren't expecting to run into you guys here."

"We weren't expecting to run into you guys at all?" Said Fievel.

"Before we talk more about this, we need to find our missing friends." Said Tanya.

"Then we'll help you." Said Ken.

"Well okay. I think they went this way." Said Antonio as he led the way.

* * *

Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had cornered Cera into a large bush. Ones she was trapped, they started to poke her with sticks as Spike ate the bush.

"Alright already!" She said. "I'll tell the others that i'll miss them. Then will you be happy?"

"Hey look!" Shouted Ducky as she looked back. "There are 2 Littlefoot's. Uhh, feet?"

"There can't be 2 of him." Said Cera. "But let's go see anyway."

The 4 then walked over to the 10 and then looked at them. Making the other brontosaurus gasp.

"See?" Said Cera. "She's not another Littlefoot. She's a girl."

"Yep, yep, yep. She is a girl." Said Ducky.

"Hey guys." Said Fievel. "I like you to meet Ali, Ken, Chastain, and my old friends Tony Toponi and Bridget."

"Well hello guys." Said Cera.

"Hi, hi, hi." Said Ducky.

"Hello you 5." Said Petrie. "Me Petrie."

"I am Ducky. And this is Spike. He can not talk but he still says hello."

"And I'm Cera."

"it's nice to meet you all." Said Bridget.

But Ali moved from her spot and hid behind Ken and Chestain.

"Is she alright?" Asked Ducky. "Are we scary?"

"Oh yes! Pertie very scary!"

Petrie then inheld some air and made his body round and fuzzy. Ducky giggled as she poked his belly and made the air come out of him.

"Well it just so happens that Three-horn can be very scary!"

Cera growled as she too it too much. Making Ali shiver some more.

"Cera! You're not helping!" Said Tanya.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about her." Said Antonio. "She's just being the way her dad wants her to be."

"So how would you like to look around the valley?" Littlefoot offered to the other team.

"Why we love to." Said Castain. Witch get Ali to feel a little more uneasy.

"No need to be scared Ali." Said Tony.

Ali found the courage she needed to move. The 14 then set out around the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was a surprise. What do you think? I'll walk on a way to tell both team apart.


	4. Chapter 4: The Circle of Life

**The Circle of Life**

As the sun started to set, The Gang of 9 showed their friends some of their favorite places around The Great Valley. Ali became less scared and now enjoyed being around The Great Valley children. Ken and Tony then told the gang that they're with the migrating Long-necks.

Ali did start taking a shine to Littlefoot and mostly him sense their the same species. But Littlefoot had taken a shine to not just her but to Cera as well.

"I know that Ali and I are the same species." He said to himself, "But I had this feeling on Cera too. Ali does look nice and all. But even though Cera and I don't get along that much, I have the same feeling on her."

Littlefoot didn't know what to do. It's ether gotta be Ali or Cera when the time comes.

"Littlefoot!" Shouted Fievel when he saw Littlefoot acting strange. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Littlefoot replied.

Antonio on the other hand was talking with Ken.

"So your grandfather gave you that stone?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah. It was a gift for my 14th birthday last spring."

"Hey. Aylene and I are 14 as well. My birthday is in May and Aylene's is in the summer."

"You were born in May?"

"That would be the 18th."

"So your birthday is close to the end of the school year?"

"That's right. As for Aylene, she got her Time Stone from her grandmother. It was during one of her visits to her house and I was there with her along with Fievel and Tanya. Though all of us were shocked when we learned about its power."

"I hear ya. The first time I came here with Chastain, Tony, and Bridget, we had no clue on what was going on. We're just glad we landed in a group of herbivores."

"Us to. What was your first adventure like?"

"Well, Ali's herd was just migrating as usual and then, FLASH! We were there.

"That just like what happened to us. But how did you meet Chastain?"

"I met her when I moved into her naberhood. I was upset to leave the friends I made in Phoenix. But we had to move because of my mothers job. And then I met Chastain along with Tony and Bridget. She wanted to get to know me for some resoun. I was shocked to see that mice were living alongside her."

"That happened with Aylene and me as well. But Littlefoot and her family were searching for The Great Valley until we met them. They aloud us to join them."

"That's what happened with us as well. Some members of the herd were kind enough to let us in. Sense Ali was the only kid with them, we mostly hung out with her. But she wouldn't talk to us."

"She might have thought you guys were scary."

"Maybe. But here's how we became friends. There was a Deinonychus attack one night. They went for Ali sense she was the youngest. We're just glad we had our crossbows. We rushed to her side as fast as we could and managed to knockout a few. One of them might have been the leader. Because when we shot him that moment, the others retreated. But golly that were fast. We're just glad we were able to make it through."

"I know what you're coming through. We battled a T-Rex on our first adventure."

"Say. Would That T-Rex happen to be named Sharptooth by any chance?"

"Yeah, it was him."

"Oh why didn't I see it before? You guys are the ones who defeated Sharptooth."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone one knows about it. And you guys defeated Sharptooth on your first visit? Whoa! And I've seen him for meself."

"You did"

"Yeah. It was during our third visit. We saw him take out a large herd of Iguanodons. We're just glad we were on the other side of a river. I still have nightmares about it."

"Well those nightmares aren't over yet. He's still alive. His skin is now brown and his right eye is now yellow and he has a scar that goes from his left eye to his left claw. So now he's called, Red Claw.

"WHOA! He's still alive and has a new look? No way."

"He even has minions with him now. Though most of them are raptors and Carnivore Pteanodons."

"It's my worst nightmare come true. I was afraid that he'd have minions someday."

Antonio can tell that Ken was just as afraid of Sharptooth as he and the others were. That was a shock when the gang found out that he was still alive.

"Not only that, we're on the carnivores most wanted list."

"What?"

"Because Sharptooth was the Walking Terror, our defeat will be a an honor to the carnivores and the one who defeats us will become the next Walking Terror."

"WHAT?! That shouldn't be a thing."

"Try saying that to them. So anyway, you guys must know The Land of Mist really well. What was it like before it changed?"

"Well, it was a lot like The Great Valley. But that was in the past. Now it's a soggy swamp filled with gators and meat eating birds."

"Gators and meat eating birds?"

"Sorry. But I don;t want to talk about it."

'I don't want to think too much about it anyway."

* * *

When the sun got closer to its point to be fully gone from the sky, the time had come for 14 to had back to their nesting grounds.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike had made their way back to their families while others went back to Littlefoot's nesting ground.

"Thanks for showing us the place Filly." Said Tony. "You sure have some really fun friends."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Fievel replied. "Hmm. I wonder. Maybe Warren T. Rat found another Time Stone and figered out how to use its power."

"Whoa!" Shouted Bridget. "Warren T. Rat is back?"

"He did come back." Said Tanya. "And he had Cat R. Waul with him. Somehow they found a way into this world when a great asteroid blocked up the Thundering Falls. They were waiting until all the plants were dry enough and started a fire."

"Holly Molly! How did they get their hands on a Time Stone?" Asked a shocked Tony.

"I wish I knew." Said Fievel.

But the 10 had to stop when they looked at what was up ahead. The migrating Brontosaurus'es were all gathered up at Littlefoot's nest.

"What's going on?" Asked Chastain.

The 10 walked over to the nest and saw Grandpa Longneck laying down on his side breathing heavily and not moving a muscle.

"Grandma!" Shouted Littlefoot. "What's wrong with Grandpa?"

"Your grandfather is very ill Littlefoot."

"Ill? But he'll get better. Won't he?"

"I don't know Littlefoot. Some dinosaurs do. And some don't."

Littlefoot was feeling upset now. He already lost his mother. He didn't want to lose his grandfather too.

However, the Old One took a look at Grandpa Longneck. She then knew what his illness is.

"I've seen this sickness many times in my life." She said. "No dinosaur ever recovers from it."

"But he has to!" Said Littlefoot.

"The only thing that can recover him is if he eats the golden petals of the Night Flower."

The rest of the migrating Long-necks began to talk. They knew a little about the Night Flower.

"The Night Flower."

"Did you hear that?"

"Golden petals."

"Sick dinosaurs eat them and are cured." Said the Old One. "If they eat them in time."

"Grandma. We have to get the Night Flower." Said Littlefoot.

"Old One, where can I find the Night Flower?" Asked Grandma Longneck.

"In the land we came from. The Land of Mists."

"The Land of Mists." Tanya's eyes narrowed.

"Cousins." Said Grandma Longneck. "Who will take me to the Night Flower?"

"Not me."

"I'm not going back there."

"Nun uh. Too risky."

"The land has changed to much." Said the Old One. "Long-necks are not welcome there anymore."

"But we can't just let" Before Fievel could finish, the Old One lowered her head and looked at him.

"It is too dangerous!" She said. "I'm sorry Fievel. But there's nothing we can do."

The migrating herd then went back to their resting ground. Ali wanted to stay with her new friends. But her mother came and pushed her away.

"Come Ali. It's getting late." She said.

"But mother"

"Do what she says." Said Ken. "The Old One is right. We can't do anything about it."

"But"

"I know what you're thinking." Said Ali's mother. "But we can't risk any lives. I'm sorry but we can't go back to that place."

The other 5 watched Ali and her friends walk away to where migrating herd went.

"We have to do something." Said Tanya. "We can't let him die like we did with your mother Littlefoot."

"I know." Said Littlefoot.

"We have to find that flower." Said Aylene.

"We need find The Land of Mists first." Said Antonio.

"Children."

The 5 turned to see Grandpa Longneck speaking to them.

"Littlefoot. I want you to promise me that if anything happens to me"

"But Grandpa. You're going to get better." Said Littlefoot. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You're still very young and Grandma isn't as strong as she ones was. If our valley does change, I won't be here to protect you. Our cousins are very strong. And the Old One is wise."

"I don't think she's so smart."

"Littlefoot. Promise me that you and Grandma will go with them, when the time comes."

"But Grandpa, you're going to better."

"Promise me."

"I...I promise."

Feeling tired and weak, Grandpa Longneck shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Come children. It's late."

"But want to help you watch him." Said Fievel.

"You can help me by getting some rest.:" Said Grandma Longneck.

"No. We can't let him die." Said Antonio.

"We need that flower." Said Aylene.

"We have to find it." Said Tanya.

"We can do it." Said Littlefoot.

"Children, we all must except what the great circle of life gives to us."

"No!" All 5 of them said.

"Please try to understand. There is nothing we can do. And try not to worry. The circle of life can give us many good things too. Sometimes, when we least expect them."

On the way to Littlefoot's resting hole, Grandma Longneck began to sing him a lullaby that came into her head.

The circle of life.

It's simple, yet profound.

A quight strite forward line that goes around and round and round.

It starts at the beginning.

And it will never end.

And that to me must surely be life's secret. My friend.

For the circle of life.

Continues everyday.

Non of us can stop it from going on its way.

With each new genoration, one more circle is complete.

On and on and on it goes.

Repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating.

Repeating.

It nurchers the young.

Until they're fully grown.

And soon life's magic circle brings them children of their own.

The family of nature.

Each husband and wife.

Enhances the circle.

The every whiding circle.

The wonderful circle o f life.

As Grandma Longneck concluded her lullaby, the 6 had reached Littlefoot's resting hole. Grandma Longneck watched as the 5 cirled into balls and want to sleep.

"Good night children."

Grandma Longneck then went back to look after Grandpa Longneck. When she was out of sight, the 5 got back up.

"Maybe there is something we can do." Said Littlefoot.

"We can find the Night Flower." Said Tanya.

"It doesn't matter how dangerous The Land of Mists is." Said Aylene. "We have to find the Night Flower."

"But the grown-ups won't take us there. Even if Grandma try's to ask them again." Said Littlefoot.

"But we know someone who can help us." Said Fievel. "Make that 5 someones."

"I like what you're thinking." Said Tanya. "I'll go and get Cera. If we do this with her, she's gonna get mad."

"Of course I will."

The 5 looked next to them. Cera was already here.

"So? Are we gonna do this or not?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Fievel.

"Then let's do it!"

Without waiting, the 6 made they way and ran off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plane to include all the songs. But the Land Before Time is known for it's songs. So i'll only include what songs I can.


	5. Chapter 5: Little Persuasion

**Little Persuasion**

By the time 6 found the the migrating herd, they had to stay silent. If they get caught, they won't get another chance. This was their only chance. They couldn't waste it.

Nether one of them didn't dare utter a single word as they aprotched the slumbering migrating herd. The 6 took care to sneak past them without waking any of them.

Things started to get more intense as they made their way around one of the larger Brontosaurus'es. When they got to the face, they all froze when they realized that it was the Old One. But even though she was fast asleep, the 6 became more wary when passing her. She was the last dinosaur they wanted to get caught by at this point.

Ones the 6 got passed the Old One, they were relieved to find that they have arrived at the place they wanted to be.

Just a few feet away from them was Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget sleeping along side Ali's mother. What the other humans and mice notesed was that the ones with Ali slept just like they did with Littlefoot. But right now they had more inportment stuff to do.

"You guys head over to the club-house." Said Antonio. "I'll wake them up and meet you there."

"Okay." Said Cera.

As the 5 left, Antonio walked over to the other 5.

"Psst. Guys." Antonio whispered.

The 5 woke up from their slumber and saw a surprise.

"Antonio?" Chastain said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ken.

"We've got to find the Night Flower." Antonio replied.

"What?" Chastain asked out loud witch got Antonio to cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shh. Quiet." Antonio said. "Follow me and we'll talk."

Antonio lead them away from the herd to a safe place to talk. After 10 minutes, they came to The Gang of 9's club-house where no one can hear them. Littlefoot, Aylene, Fievel, Tanya, and Cera were waiting for them inside. When all of them were in, they settled down for a moment.

"Can you take us to The Land of Mists?" Cera asked.

"No way." Ken shook his head. "I'm sorry. But it's too dangerous. You guys can't go there."

"But Ken," Littlefoot protested. "I already lost my mother. I can't lose my grandfather too. The Night Flower is is our only hope to cure him. Please. You have to take us to it."

"I'm sorry Littlefoot. But I can't do it. You guys have no idea what's in that land. You'll be sitting ducks if you go."

"We at least have to try!" Cera said firmly.

"You guys are just gonna get yourselves killed. I'm not taking you there and that's final."

"We've been in dangerous situations before." Said Antonio. "From earthquakes, to avalanches. From Sharptooth, to Struthiomimus'es. From volcanoes, to forest fires. We can handle whatever lies in The Land of Mists."

"No you can't."

"Dangerous or not we're going." Said Aylene. "We're not pushovers and Littlefoot is not going to give up on his grandfather."

"We'll go to the ends of the earth to get those flowers if we have to." Said Fievel.

"And whether you like or not, we're going." Said Tanya.

"Guys"

"Ken please." Ali spoke up.

"We have to help them." Said Bridget.

"Remembered how Ali's father died?" Tony asked.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Said Chastain. "We're afraid to go back to that place to. But we have to do something. Please Ken. We have to help them. We just have to."

It was 10 to 1. Ken looked back and forth between all of them. He had to think about it. After a few seconds, he had his mind set.

"Alright. We'll show you the way. But you're not coming Cera."

"What?"

"I'm willing to help them. I can't risk your life too. The Land of Mists is filled with monsters and you'll only slow us down."

"No I won't!" Cera shouted. "I'm coming whether you want me to or not!"

Ken didn't want to risk Cera's life too. But even though she's still a kid, her horn can do a number on him if he refused to let her come.

"Alright. But only you can come with us. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike will have to stay behind. If they come, it'll be too much for me to keep track on. The fewer of us there are, the better."

"I did teach them how to read." Said Antonio. "I should leave them a message."

'No time for that." Said Ken. "I know you want them to know where you guys are. But we don't have time to write a message. We have to go now or the adults will try and stop us."

Ken did have a point. Even though Antonio and Aylene wanted to let the others know where they are, they won't have time for it. So the 11 friends just went on their way right now.

* * *

The next morning, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike couldn't find the rest of the gang anywhere. So the met up at their usual meeting place at the Thundering Falls.

I can not find them anywhere." Said Ducky.

"Me looked over at club-house. They no there ether." Said Petrie.

Spike shook his head in his way of saying that he hasn't found them ether.

"Where is she?!"

Ducky, Petrie, and Spike jumped in fear when Topps showed up in front of their faces.

"Where is Cera?!"

"We no find them anywhere." Said Petrie.

"Witch can only mean one thing!" Before Topps could say it, he heard someone shouting.

"Littlefoot! Aylene! Antonio! FIevel! Tanya!"

"That is Grandma Longneck." Said Ducky. "Something is wrong. It is. It is."

The 3 then ran to Littlefoot's nesting ground with Topps following them from behind.

* * *

"I'm sure your dad will understand." Littlefoot said Cera as she started to worry about what her dad might say when they come back.

"What's up with Cera?" Chastain asked.

"It's her dad." Antonio replied. "Though we got on his good side ones before, he doesn't like us for some resson."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's a little over protective on me." Cera replied.

"Well we can talk about your dad later." Said Ken. "We're almost to the canyon. It should take us to a waterfall. From there, we have to go through a cave that'll take us to The Land of Mists. We should be there by noon."

"Well we're glad you have a good memory." Said Tony. "We forgot the path we took."

"Don't worry about it Tony. Let's keep going."

"Are you sure we're almost there?" Asked Fievel. "We've been walking through this desert since before don."

"In case you forgot, we live in desert as well." Said Tanya.

"It's not that far now." Said Bridget.

Without saying another word, the group of 11 continued to walk across the desert.


	6. Chapter 6: The Caverns

**The Caverns**

About an hour later, the group found themselves walking down a narrow pass. In just a few minutes, they came to a stop on a small ledge and gazed at the sight before them.

Just in front of them was a large water falls that was about a mile high. The crystal clear water flowed down then the falls and splashed down into the river below. Water drops sprinkled everywhere, making 2 rainbows.

"Whoa!" Said Cera.

"This is it." Ken frowned. "We're almost there. We just need to pass through the caverns."

"Are you okay Ken?" Antonio asked, noticing Ken's sullen look.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

The group went down the path that leads across the river to the pass behind the waterfall. When they got passed the falling waters, they entered into the caverns. Enormous columns of rocks strerched all the way to the ceiling. Stalagmites of all sizes jutted out from the roof and the flour. Except for the sunlight at the entrance, the cave was dark and dreary.

"Let's do this quick." Said Antonio. "I don't know how long my flashlight will last."

"We don't need a flashlight." Said Tony.

"Aylene can just use her Time Stone for light." Said Ken. "Like this."

Antonio and Aylene watched as Ken cupped his Time Stone on both o his hands and brought it close to his mouth. He then blew some air onto it. At the same moment, a small blue light began to shine on his hands. When he let his Time Stone hang fleely on his neck again, it was glowing brightly.

"Whoa!" Fievel and Tanya shouted.

"See? Now you try it." Said Ken.

Aylene then clasped her Time Stone with both hands and did the exact thing Ken did. When she let it go, she was happy to see that it now glowing like Ken's.

"Nice work." Said Antonio. "But how long does it last?"

"We don't know." Chastain replied.

"We do need to be cautious though." Said Ken. "Dark water means it's really deep. And keep your wits about you. There's no telling what kind of hocus pocus may lurk in this caverns."

The group then continued on their journey through the cavern. Unawear that a Gator and a meat-eating Bird were watching them from a near-by pond.

Antonio felt a little uneasy in this. Even with Cera on their side, who knows what they'll run into. Not only that, he can hear Ali, Ken, and Chastain whispering about something though he can't make out what they were saying. Was it about why Ken was so defensive about not coming in the first place? He wanted to ask them what it is, but he knew that would be rude if it was something privet. So he just kept his mouth shut.

"Something wrong Anthony?" Asked Tony witch got Antonio's adtentton.

"Nothing." He replied. "And why did you call me Anthony?"

"Our names sound a little simuler to each other. And why would you have a Mexican name if you're American?"

"My dad gave me my name. He wanted me to be more Mexican and my mom wanted me to be more American. My was soposed to be Anthony Michel Crosthwaite. And it turns out my dad managed to get me to be named Antonio Miguel Crosthwaite. But my mom had won and I was more American."

"So it's because of your dad that you have a Mexican name and your mom that you're American?"

"That's right."

Tony was now shocked. He'd never seen anyone who had a Mexican name even though that person was American.

"I didn't see that coming." Said Aylene as she overheard what Antonio and Tony were talking about.

"I can't believe it." Said Ken. "You have a Mexican name though your American."

"We can talk about this later." Antonio replied. "Right now we should foces on finding a way through this cavern. We're wasting too much time."

"That might be a problem." Said Ali. "Because my mom had to carry us over the water, we don't any other ways through the cave."

"Then we'll just have to go exploring." Said Fievel as ran to an opening with sunlight spilling in.

"Where did I get such a brother?" Tanya asked as she slapped her hand on her head.

"I don't know." Said Cera.

"Hey Filly! Wait for us!" Shouted Tony as he and others ran to catch up with Fievel. Though they still didn't see the Gator and Bird watching them.

However, Fievel slid to a stop when he saw that the path up ahead had dropped off down to a pit of sharp stalagmites and flowing rivers between the columns.

"I think I made a wrong turn."

At that moment, Fievel heard his voice echo through the cavern saying: "Wrong turn" for three times as the others came.

"Hello!" Shouted Antonio as his voice also echoed for a copple of times. "Hump. What an echo."

"Don't make me laugh." Said Aylene.

"So that's what talk-backs are called." Said Cera.

"I thought it was somebody else." Said Ali.

"Well let's just put the science lessons aside and get going." Said Tanya.

Before any of them could start moving, the ground started to shake. Making them freeze as the tremors have increased.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Fievel shouted.

The earthquake was causing the stalactites on the ceiling to come loose. The humans and mice got onto the dinosaurs and the group ran as fast as they can before the cave-in could reach them. No sooner they all ran back to the entrance of the cave. But it was getting harder sense they had to dodge, leap, and split to avoid getting crushed or ingered by the pointed rocks.

The earth had also formed a small gap between them and their way out. Littlefoot and Cera didn't see that they had gotten seporated from the others as they and their riders kept on running.

But then, the 2 had tripped. Making their riders fall off of them. And then all of them fell to the flour and everything went black.

* * *

Ali and her riders were almost at the entrance when they notested that the earthquake was slowing down. When it stopped, they turned around to see the others if they were alright.

But instead, they only saw a rock wall blocking their path.

"Oh no!" Chastain cried.

"Filly! Tilly!" Bridget called.

"Littlefoot!" Shouted Ali

"Aylene!" Shouted Ken.

"Can you hear us Cera?!" Called Tony.

The 5 ran to the wall and began to climb up it. They then used all the strength they have to push the rocks out of the way. But no matter how hard they pushed, the rock wouldn't move.

"No use." Said Bridget.

"They're too heavy." Said Ken. "But we can't give up now."

"We should go back and get the others." Said Tony.

"We don't have time for that." Said Kan.

"Ken." Said Ali. "Tony's right. We need the others."

Ken didn't want to leave the 6 behind. Especially in a place like this. But he knew his friends were right. They needed help if they're gonna get to the other side of this wall.

"Okay." He said. "Don't worry guys. We'll be back."

The 5 then exited the cave and made their way back to The Great Valley to find help. Hoping that the others will be alright until they come back.

* * *

The 6 groaned as they slowly woke up. They were covered with bruises sense some rocks landed on them.

"Oh, ouch!" Fievel moaned.

"Anyone got the number of that bus?" Antonio asked.

"Don't make me laugh in this state." Said Aylene.

"That was some cave-in." Said Cera.

"I think I've spined my tail." Said Tanya

"Oh. My neck hurts." Littlefoot moaned.

The moment they turned to the others. They saw that they were no where to be seen. Nothing but a huge rock wall in front of them.

"GUYS!" Shouted Antonio as he ran to the wall and tried to push some of the rocks off. The others came and started to help.

But to make things worse, they were trapped with the Gator and the Bird who were watching from the pond.


	7. Chapter 7: Archie

**Archie**

Ducky, Petrie, Spike. and even Topps met up with Grandma Longneck who just told them about what happened last night.

"And then when Littlefoot's grandfather got sick, the Old One said that only the golden petles of the Night Flower can cure him. All 5 of them were so worried about Littlefoot's grandpa. That's why I know they've gone to The Land of Mists. To find the Night Flower."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Said Ducky.

"And it's not just them. Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget are missing too. They must know the way to The Land of Mists. I'm sure that all 11 of them are searching for the Night Flower."

"Hump. Long-necks!" Topps groaned. "Always causing trouble. I say, send that migrating herd on their way right now!"

"Now Mr. Three-horn. I know you're upset. But Ali's mother told me that Ken and Chastain would never lead Ali into trouble. Cera might have talked them into it."

"Long-necks! Always sticking together!"

"Oh do not worry." Said Ducky. "We will go to that land and get them."

"No Ducky. You mustn't. I can't risk you young ones too. The Land of Mists is a dangerous place. Promise me you won't go there."

"Umm. Okay."

"Me promise too."

* * *

Later, the 3 went to the club-house. But Sense Topps was behind them, they couldn't go inside it.

"The more I think about it, the madder I get! I'm tired of those 5 leading my Cera into danger!"

"Oh why they always have all the fun without us?" Asked Petrie.

"Maybe they thought we did not want to go." Said Ducky. "Maybe"

"QUIET!" Shouted Topps who just over heard the 2. What he did scared Ducky, Petrie, and Spike into the club-house.

"Who was that?" Asked a voice.

"Relax." Said Another. "Probely another Triceratops."

The remaining members of the gang stepped out of the club-house and saw who it was. Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget were coming out of the tall grass.

However, the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys." Ken gasped. "Thank goodness we found you."

"Guys!" Ducky exclaimed.

"You back." Said Petrie.

"Where is my daughter?!" Topps narrowed his eyes.

"That's just it!" Tony panted. "They need your help! They're all trapped in a cave! There was this earthquake and the cave fell down! We managed to get out, but they're trapped on the other side! You've got to come now!"

"Why should I?! How do I know you're telling the truth?!"

"We're not making this up!" Shouted Chastain.

"They're in serious trouble!" Said Ken. "You're Cera's farther, aren't you?!"

"Of course I'm her farther! She should have known better not to go!"

"I tried to tell not to come. But she thretned to slam her horn on me if I wouldn't let her come."

Topps glared at Ken for a moment. The other young ones could only speculate what was going on in his mind at this point. He didn't seem happy that Cera was in trouble ones again. He also wasn't happy that Ken won't admit why he didn't want her to come.

However, his response to him was surprising.

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." Ken simply nodded and the 5 started to lead Topps to the cave. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike watched as they left. However, Topps stopped and looked back at the 3.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

The 3 smiled. Topps was letting them come too. The group then made their way to the cave.

* * *

Back in the caverns, the 6 tried to dig their way to the other side. While 5 of them were pushing the rocks, Cera charged at them and tried to knock them over. But they were just too hard.

About after an hour, they all finally got tired and stopped pushing and braking.

"It's not good." Said Cera. "This wall is too hard even for me."

"I'm with you." Said Aylene. "All this does is hurt our shoulders."

"There's got to be another way out of this cave." Said Fievel.

"I'm with you." Said Antonio.

"Me too." Said Littlefoot.

The 6 then started walking through the dark caverns. The only light they had were the slits of sunlight through the holes in the ceiling and the light from Aylene's Time Stone. There was no telling what would happen when the light goes out. Aylene didn't know if she can do it again or not.

But by the time the stones light had gone out, they had come to a part of he cave where huge holes in the ceiling aloud sunlight to shine through.

"At least it's not so dark anymore." Said Tanya.

"Yeah." Aylene shivered. "But this place still gives me the creeps."

The 6 continued to wander around the caverns. The only sounds they can hear was the wind blowing above the openings and their own footsteps.

But it all changed when they heard another kind of noise. It sounded more footsteps. And it was close.

With simultaneous gasps, the 6 turned around. There was nothing behind them. The sound had also stopped. The 6 turned back began to keep walking. The moment they turned their backs, the sound had come back. They looked behind them again, Still nothing. However, when they started walking again, the sound started to match the timing of their footsteps. They stopped again and this time the sound gave more beets.

And then, something had bumped into them from behind. They quickly lowered their heads and looked underneath their bodies.

A strange face growled at them.

All of them let out involuntarily screams and sprinted away. However, they all didn't watch where they were going and tripped on some rocks on the ground and fell on their bellies.

"What are you kids doing in my cave?!" A gruff angry voice boomed from behind them.

The 6 looked behind them and saw what it was. It was a Jurassic-turtle known as an Archelon. He had a bluish color on his skin and a dark brown shell. But the moment he got closer, Cera saw that something was missing.

"Hey. You don't have any teeth." She said.

The turtle gave out a weak growl before turning off. He knew that he was caught in the act.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." He mumbled. "I couldn't scare anyone in my life depending on it. But you can't blame a guy for trying. This cave's a dangerous place you know?"

"We know." Said Fievel.

"The name's Archie. What's yours?"

"Littlefoot."

"I'm Aylene."

"My name is Antonio."

"I'm Fievel."

"My name is Tanya."

"And i'm Cera."

"Those are nice names." Said Archie. "Are you 2 humans?"

"Yes we are." Antonio answered.

"Well, I'll be." Said Archie. "I've never thought live to see one. Or in this case, 2 of them. And you have 2 legged Tickley Fuzzies with you. By the way, i'm sorry about all that. Ever sense a big-mouthed bellydragger and sharp-beak entered the cave, I've been rather off the edge They've been wandering around here ever sense last night. I take that you haven't seen them."

"No. Said Littlefoot. "You're the only creature we've seen.

"I see. Maybe they've moved on." Said Archie. "Anyway, what are you kids doing here all alone."

"Oh we're not alone." Said Antonio. "We're with our friends. If they're alright that is. Follow us."

Archie followed the 6 back towards the wall of rocks. Lucky they remembered where it was. and found it in just a few minutes.

"They're on the other side of this wall." Said Cera.

"Who-e!" Archie exclaimed. "This was some cave-in. You 6 are lucky you weren't hurt. I hope your friends were as lucky."

"Do you think you can help us dig out?" Asked Tanya.

"Sure. I'll give it a try. Where there's a will, there's a way you know."

The Archelon crawled over to a large boulder near the base of the wall and began to start pulling. However, when he started to budge it, he winced in pain and released his grip on the rock.

"Or a pulled muscle."


	8. Chapter 8: Who Needs You

**Who Needs You**

Deep in the caverns, the same gator, who is a female Deinosuchus, crept out of the darkness of a small cave. Looking around. But she can only make out stuff that are 2 feet in front of her. The rest was just a big blur. She had bad eyesight.

And there was also the same bird ,who is a male black and wight Ichthyornis, was flying around weakly sense his back was hit really hard. He was still hurt a little though. He had to land on the gators head. Feeling the unexpected landing, the gator growled and snapped.

"Relax Dil." Said the bird. "It's me. Ichy."

"Ichy! You know I can't see so good! Why do you sneak up on me like that?!"

"Eh. Call it a mean streak."

"Well, did you find anything?" Asked Dil.

"No. Not a thing. You think those Long-necks would leave a dame footprint in a cave?"

"No."

"I swear when I get my claws on that 2-legged Tickly Fuzzy, he's gonna regret shooting his blow up stick on my back and knocking off all of my fethers. I'm just lucky that they've grown back already."

"Well you're lucky!" Shouted Dil. "I have a stick stuck on my tail because of that female human."

"Oh sure. Whine about your own problems! In case you've never known, I do all the real work around here!"

"You?! I get all the food!"

"Well you couldn't get it without me! I'm the eyes!"

"So?! I'm the teeth!"

"Ah, who needs you?!"

"And who needs you?!"

As Dil and Ichy continued arguing, the started to sing a song that came into their heads.

Ichy: I need you like a hole in the head.

Dil: And I need you like a bug in the bed.

Ichy: You constantly bite the claw that feeds you.

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Dil: I need you like a pain in the gut.

Ichy: Oh yeah?! And I need you like a kick in the butt! You truelly disgrace the race that breeds you.

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Dil: Who needs you? You creepy crawly creature. You're ugly as sin. Just a scradly bag of skin.

Ichy: And who needs you?! Your tail's your finest feature. You're thick skinned and your bore dragging your belly around the flour.

Dil: Oh I need you like a rock on my tows!

Ichy: And I need you like a sock on the nose! I'm shocked and opal, by your behavior.

Dil: Don't try being nice! Cause that won't save you.

Both: I'm better off without you I can see! So who needs you? Not me!

Ichy: I need you like a cold in July.

Dil: And I need you like a punch in the eye.

Ichy: Of all the dumb beets, not one precedes you!

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Dil: I need you like I need a disease.

Ichy: Oh. And I need you like the sun needs to freeze! For quickness of mind. A rock out speeds you.

Both: Who needs you? Not me!

Dil: Who needs you?! You crazy cross-eyed critter! You twitter and squawk and you're knocking when you walk!

Ichy: And who needs you?! You flatfoot four-foot quitter! You're bitter and you're mad cause you're as ugly as your dad!

Dil: Oh I need you like I need some more teeth!

Ichy: I lift a rock and find you underneath! I'm deeply upset, by your demeanor.

Dil: I know that i'm mean. But you're getting meaner!

Both: No more unlikely pare could ever be!

Ichy: The word is Incompatibility!

Dil: Not only that we don't get on you see!

Both: So who needs you?! Except the race that breads you, who needs you?!

Dil: Not me!

Ichy: Not me!

Dil: Not me!

Ichy: Not me!

Both: Not me...!

With their song ending, the gator and bird turned away from each other and marched away in opposite ways. Ichy was on his way to the cave entrance. Only to find that the path was covered with boulders from that last cave-in.

But before he could find another path, he saw something that caught his eye. He then got back into the air and flew to Dil.

"Hey, Dil!"

Ichy then shoved Dil's head with his right foot and dragged her to the ledge. Sense Dil has poor eyesight, Ichy had to tell her what he saw.

"It's that baby Long-neck with the humans and the 2-legged Tickly Fuzzies! Something tells me supper for vengeance is served!" Ichy snarled.

* * *

With all of their strength, the 7 pushed and shuved on a large rock near the top of the wall. They managed to lodge it from its spot and it tumbled down the wall. But after all that pushing, the 7 had to lie down and rest for a moment.

"Ugh. It's no use." Said Cera. "We'll never be able to dig through all this."

"Don't give up now." Said Antonio. "We can do it."

Archie was about to say something. But voices from the other side of the wall spoke first.

"Littlefoot! Aylene! Antonio! Fievel! Tanya!"

"Archie. It's our friends!" Fievel shouted happily.

"Cera!"

"And my dad!" Cera shouted worried, Not wanting to take another lecture from Topps.

"Guys!" Ken Shouted from the other side. "Can you hear us?!"

"Loud and clear!" Aylene shouted back.

"Cera!" Topps shouted. "Why didn't you come back to the nest last night?!"

"I'm sorry Dad! But Littlefoot and the others needed my help!"

"We didn't ask her to come!" Shouted Littlefoot. "She chose to come with us in the first place!"

"She WHAT?!"

Cera glanced at Littlefoot angerly.

"Me and my big-mouth." Littlefoot said sadly.

"She's alright! Don't worry!" Shouted Tanya.

"Hey Filly, you alright as well?!" Asked Tony.

"I'm fine!" Fievel replied. "We found someone to help us dig on this side!"

"Okay!" Shouted Chastain. "We'll work from our side! Just be careful! We don't want to cause another avalanche!"

On each side of the wall, the 2 teams started digging to knock away that barrier that was keeping them apart. Every now and then, they shouted back and forth to check on each others progress.

Topps used his horns to dig through the rock pile but made sure that he won't cause an avalanche. Spike swang his tail on the small and medium rocks to knock them out of the way. Ducky and Petrie worked together to move the smaller rocks. Toy and Bridget helped Ali, Ken, and Chastain with the the top of the wall.

* * *

"Boy it's hard." Said a very exosted Fievel.

"Don't worry kid." Said Archie. But then he and the 6 children heard a Sharp-tooth roar. Archie looked back and saw the gator and the bird coming their way.

"I take that back. Worry."

"Straight ahead until dinner Dil." Said the Sharp-beak.

"RUN!" Shouted the kids.

"HIDE!" Shouted Archie as he hid inside his shell.

The 6 ran to get away from the gator and bird. But the 2 carnivores weren't gonna let them get away as they climed up the wall.

"Guys!" Shouted Cera. "Where's Archie?"

Archie moved his head out of the shell as he realized that he can't leave the children by themselves. He then walked over to them.

"Children!"

"Archie! We have to hide!" Said Tanya.

Archie quickly led the 6 away from the carnivores and away from the wall. They then came upon a tall rock pillar with a crevasse digging into it. Beside it was a pool of clear shallow water.

"In here kids!" Archie instructed as he pointed to the crevasse.

The 6 children obeyed their order and went inside. There's wasn't enough room but it was big enough to hide the 6 into the shadows.

"What about you?" Antonio asked Archie.

"Don't worry." Archie replied as he walked into the water.

"Now you see me. Now you don't."

Archie then tucked himself into the water with his shell sticking out to make it look like he was a rock.

However, the bird saw where the kids were hiding. But the gator couldn't see them because of her bad eye sight.

"Where'd they go Ichy?! Huh?!"

"Over there Dil. In that crevasse."

"Dil and Ichy?" Cera asked quietly. "That's who they are?"

"Hey, how is it that they can speak in leaf-eater?" Asked Littlefoot. "Most Sharp-teeth only speak in roars and grunts."

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Said Aylene.

Then a frightful thought entered Fievel's mind. The gator and bird might be after them because of that whole "Walking Terror" title claiming.

But before he could think some more, Dil stuck her mouth into the crevasse. But it was too small for her. But the moment she turned around, the 6 saw something stuck on her tail.

"Did you see that?" Asked Cera.

"It looked like an arrow shift." Said Tanya

"And there's only 8 creatures I know who who uses arrows as a defense." Said Littlefoot. "And 4 of them are from The Land of Mists."

"Ken." Aylene's eyes widened.

"Chastain." Antonio knew who.

"Tony." Fievel found out.

"Bridget." Tanya saw.

"They must have a history with those 2." Said Cera.

"And a grudge one by the look of it." Said Littlefoot. "And I think they mistook us for them."

"If it's true, then" But before Antonio could finish, Dil swang her tail on the crevasse, making rocks hit both him and Aylene on their heads. They only gave out painful screams before falling to the ground out cold.

"GUYS!" Shouted Cera.

* * *

"Yeah. That's using your tail." Said Ichy. However, even though she has bad eye sight, Dil didn't watch where she was swinging her tail and almost hit Ichy a copple times.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

Ichy then heard something else cracking. He looked up and saw that the stone teeth were about to fall from Dil's doing.

"WHOA!"

Ichy dodged the falling stone teeth. But every time he dodged one, another almost hit him.

"Yow! You! Look out!"

Ichy then landed in front of one of the fallen stone teeth. He then looked up and saw that all of them had fallen. Ichy sighed in rereafe that it was over. But then one of the fallen stone teeth next to him broke off the sharp part and fell onto Ichy and flaten him.

"I hate it when that happens!"

* * *

By the looks of it, the dinosaurs and mice knew the crevasse couldn't hold on much longer. And with Aylene and Antonio out cold, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"SOMEONE HELP!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.


	9. Chapter 9: Close Shaves

**Close Shaves**

Back at the wall, Topps was close to making an opening at the top of it. But before he could open it, there was a lour BANG! And the whole cavern shook. Almost throwing everyone off balence.

"Oh no!" Ali cried. "It feels like another earthquake!"

"And it mad!" Said Petrie.

"Very, very mad!" Said Ducky.

"What do you mean be mad?" Asked Ken.

"The earthquake is growling." Said Ducky.

"Hang on." Said Tony. "Earthquakes don't growl. Something must be up in there."

Topps slamed his head on the top of the wall and made an opening. Not big enough for him to fit. But high enough for him to look though it.

"I see a Belly-dragger and a Sharp-beak in there." He said. "And the Belly-dragger is slaming its tail on a crevasse that Cera might be hiding in."

"Hang on!" Shouted Ken. "You said Belly-dragger and Sharp-beak right?"

"As in, gator and bird?" Asked Chastain.

Ali looked over in the hole. And she know who they were.

"Dil and Ichy!"

"You know them?" Asked Topps.

"We'll explain later." Said Ken. "Right now our friends are in serious big trouble!"

Ken then looked around him to find something that could help. But then he looked back at Topps. Ken then knew something. Topps is a full grown Triceratops. This got him a plane.

"I know what to do!" He said. "But we need a full grown Three-horn for this."

Topps looked at Ken. At first it might sound crazy. But then he knew what Ken was talking about.

"You don't say." He said with a grin on his face. "Tell me what I should do."

* * *

BOOM! CRASH!

With that last tail swing, Dil had completely smashed the crevasse down. The 6 children were now exposed to the open.

Dil looked around for them. But she only was able to see a bunch of blurry stuff.

"I know they're in here somewhere."

"Littlefoot." Whispered Cera. "I don't think she can see very well."

"Maybe she's just like Antonio." Said Littlefoot. "He can't see without his glasses."

However, Dil adjusted her eyes to get a better vishon and saw the 6 children.

"I see them Ichy! I see them!"

"Congratulations." Said Ichy as he flew onto Dil's head. "Now sick 'em and remember to leave me some."

"Hey! Wait a minute." Shouted Dil as she notised something odd. "Why the male the one with 4 eyes?!"

"Hay. You're right." Said Ichy. "And the female is the one with the stone around her neck. And the Tickley Fuzzies look different."

"And what are you Long-neck?!" Dil demanded.

"I'm a male." Said Littlefoot.

"Ichy, were we after lookalikes the whole time?!"

"How should I know it wasn't who we were after?! But look. They have a baby Three-horn with them."

"A baby Three-horn? You gotta be kidding me!"

"HEY! I'm not a baby!" Shouted Cera. "It just so happens that we are 6 of the 9 who defeated Sharptooth!"

"Cera!" Shouted Littlefoot. Cera went wide-eyed as she knew what she just did.

"Oops!"

"You're them?" Ichy asked. "Dil, you know what this means? If we sick them, we'll be the next Walking Terrors."

"You don't say!" Said Dil, now egare to get them.

But before she could attack, Archie rushed out of the water and stud in between them.

"Back off Belly-dragger and Sharp-beak! The children are snacks! I'm a meal!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I call you the first course!" Ichy sneered. "Tenderize them Dil!"

Littlefoot grabbed Aylene and placed her on his back as Cera did the same to Antonio with help from the mice. But before any of them knew it, Dil had swang her tail on all of them, sending them flying cross the cave like a hockey puck. The moment they laned, they found themselves back at the caved-in wall.

However, Littlefoot and Cera saw that they dropped Aylene and Antonio as they got hit. They then saw Dil getting ready to attack.

"NO!" Fievel cried.

Thinking quick, Fievel pulled out his bow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He then pulled the arrow back on the sting and amed carefuly. When Dil was about to bite Aylene first, Fievel released the arrow and it hit Dil's left eye. Dil roared in pain as the arrow exploded. And now her eye was shut tightly. Her bad eye sight was now even worse thanks to Fievel.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BRAT!" She shouted.

But before Dil could charge at Fievel, Ichy landed in front of her.

"Just go for the humans. The Tickley Fuzzy is enough for me."

"Ichy he ruined my eye!"

"He's mine to eat!"

While they were arguing, Fievel walked over to Aylene and grabbed an arrow from her quiver.

"He's mine and that's final." Ichy then took off and got ready to attack Fievel by his head.

However, Fievel held the arrow like a sword and got ready for the attack. When Ichy was close enough, Fievel swang the arrow on the top of Ichy's right wing. Doing so made him fly out of control until he landed in front of Dil. Thanks to Fievel, Ichy can't fly anymore. He can only glide now.

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

Before Ichy could do something, another arrow shot through the air and landed in between Dil and Ichy.

Everyone turned to Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget on the top of the wall with Ducky, Petrie, and Spike.

"Guys!" Tanya shouted.

"So you disided to come back after all!" Ichy raged. "Get 'em Dil."

The 9 moved out of the way as Dil and Ichy climed onto the wall. They were in place.

"NOW!" Tony shouted.

Immediately, Topps charged at the wall and slamed his head against base of the wall. Completely smashing the wall out of the way. Doing so made the rocks hit Dil and Ichy and some others landed on them as they fell to the ground out cold.

"Hump!" He grinned. "That'll teach them not to mess with a Three-horn!"

"Come on." Said Ken. "They're up ahead."

Ken lead them to the spot where Littlefoot, Cera, the young mice, and Archie were standing.

"Hey Daddy." Cera said all worried.

"You know better then to run off like that Cera. I am very disapointed at you."

Cera was about tell him that she was sorry. But Topps somehow ended up nuzzling her.

"But I'm glad you're alright. And that's all what matters."

"Hello." Archie said to everyone. "We gotta move before that Belly-dragger and Sharp-beak wake up."

"Hold on." Said Chastain. "What happened to Aylene and Antonio?"

"They got hit by some rocks and were knocked out." Said Littlefoot. "And they might be bleeding."

Ken and Chastain looked at their heads. They both had a large bruise and a small amount of blood was tricking out of it.

"It's not too much damaged. I have something that should help." Said Ken. "But first we should find a safe place."

"Just follow me. I know a safe place." Said Archie.

Ken and Chastain picked up Aylene and Antonio quickly and carefully and placed them on Littlefoot and Cera's backs. The group then followed Archie through the caverns


	10. Chapter 10: The Land of Mists

**The Land of Mists**

In Just a few minutes, Archie led everyone to a safe section of the cave. As soon as they stopped, Ken and Chastain took Aylene and Antonio off Littlefoot and Cera and took some aid to them by pulling out towels and bandage rolls.

As they took their time aiding the 2, Fievel told the others everything that happened.

"And then I swang the arrow on Ichy's right wing. Making him fly out of control. He was mad because what I did took away his ability to fly."

Petrie was shocked. It was horrible to hear about how a Flyer could lose his or her flying ability forever. But Fievel had to do something to prevent himself and the others from getting eaten.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Tanya concluded the story.

Ken was about to say something. But before he could, Aylene and Antonio winced and moved slightly and groaned.

"Hey. They are waking up!" Ducky squeaked happily.

The moment their eyes opened up, they both had a blurry vision. They blinked a copple of times before everything adjusted.

"What happened?" Aylene mumbled.

"Where did Dil and Ichy go?" Antonio asked, still feeling dizzy.

"Here." Said Ken as he offered the 2 some large water bottles. "Have some water. I'll make you 2 feel better."

The 2 slowly adjusted their position so they can sit up. After shaking out the dizziness, they reached over and took the bottles. Then they took four large gulps from the cool refreshing liquid. When they were done, they gave the bottles back to Ken. Then they turned to the Topps and the rest of the gang.

"Where did you guys come from?" Antonio asked.

"We went and got them." Chastain answered.

"I remember being cornered by Dil. But I don't remember anything else after that." Said Aylene.

"Me nether." Said Antonio

But as the 2 rubbed their heads, they felt something like a cloth rapped round them.

"Those rocks hit your heads really good." Said Tony. "I'm glad Ken remembered to pack some bandages."

"Well thanks." Said Antonio. "But what do you guys have against Dil and Ichy?"

"I rememer shooting an explosese arrow on Ichy with knocked all of his feathers off of him." Said Tony.

"Well i'm the one who shot that arrow on Dil's tail." Said Chastain.

'But now they'll went me sense I made Dil's eye sight even worse and took away Ichy's abillity yo fly." Fievel said nervesly.

"Hump. Really?" Topps scarfed.

"I know how this is going." Said Aylene. "Remember when we were fighting Sharptooth? We blinded his right eye and shot many arrows on him."

"But we got rid of him." Said Tanya.

"We didn't." Said Antonio. "He's still out there as Red Claw. Dil and Ichy are also still out there. No dout they're after Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget for revenge."

"And our first encounter with them involved a strange dream I had." Said Chastain.

"WHAT?!" Antonio shouted as his dream flashed back into his mind. "Did you say, they were invallved in a dream you had?"

"Let me explain." Said Ken. "When the place became The Land Of Mists, we first encountered Dil and Ichy. Chastain fired as many arrows as she could. But even with bad eye sight, Dil doged them. Except of one witch landed on her tail. And then Dil swang her tail on Chastain. Making her fall back as her crossbow and quiver got knocked away from her. Dil was about to finish her off until I shot an arrow on her tail. Making Ichy fly straight to me until Tony shot a bomb arrow on him and knocked off his feathers. Then I grabbed Chastain and ran to safety. When we were away from Dil and Ichy, Chastain thanked me with her eyes closed."

"And it was all what happened in my dream." Chastain concluded the story.

"I know how this is going." Said Antonio. "I had a dream where I faced a one-eyed T-Rex on a tree. I shot an arrow at the nose, only for the T-Rex to grab it and snap it apart. I then jumped from tree to tree to escape. But the T-Rex pushed the trees out of the ground witch made me fall off of them as all my stuff flew off of me. And then I landed on my back and that really hurt. When I thought it was over for me, another arrow shot the T-Rex on his left side. I looked and saw a girl about my age. She grabbed me and ran to a crevass where the T-Rex got his mouth stuck. I thanked the girl as I shuck her hand with my eyes closed."

"Whoa! That was some dream." Said Ken.

"And then, on our first visit here, I found out that the girl who saved me in my dream was Aylene and that the T-Rex was Sharptooth."

"Whoa! No way!" Ken shouted. "I take that your dream came true?"

"It did." Antonio answered. "Now can we hurry up and find the Night Flower? We wasted enough time already."

"The Night Flower?" Archie asked. "What's this about the Night Flower?"

"We have to find it to help my grandpa who's sick." Littlefoot answered. "That's why we were in the cave in the first place. We're going to The Land of Mists to find the Night Flower."

"Well, why didn't you say that in first place? I know a short cut."

This got the gang to smile, after all that has happened, this was best news that they've heard. Without hesitating, they followed Archie as he lead them to the exit.

* * *

Half an hour later, the group had reached a shallow stream that led to an opening of the cave. Never before have the young ones been this happy to see the light of day until now.

"Thanks Archie." Said Fievel. "I was starting to think we'd never get out of here."

"You sure you don't want come with us Dad?" Asked Cera.

"Well someone has to lead Archie to The Great Valley sense he wants to leave this place." Topps answered.

"I want you to take good care of yourself Fievel." Said Archie. "You and your friends are awfully young to be out there alone."

"I know. But we have to help Grandpa Longneck."

"Just do me a favor and stick together. You may be little. But together, you're strong."

"Don't worry. We will." Said Tanya.

"We have to go now. Good luck kids." Topps said as he walked away with Archie.

Everyone said good-bye as the 2 grown-ups left. When they were gone, the gang turned over to the cliff.

"Hey everyone. Come and see." Tony shouted as the gang walked to the edge. Everyone looked down below and saw a blanket of clouds with patches green sticking out. The air was tense and humid. Other than the sounds of water and chirpings, it was quiet.

"Pretty." Ducky said out loud.

"Is this it Ken?" Antonio asked.

"Yes it is." Ken answered. "The Valley of Mists."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sense I worked on this. I hope it was worth the wait.


	11. Chapter 11: One Disaster After Another

**One Disaster After Another**

About an hour later, then group made it down a small path from the cliff and they were now walking through a thick forest. Most of the plants were just like the ones in The Great Valley. However, they were a lot heavier ad wetter than the plants back in the valley.

Because the humidity, the air was dense with a thick fog and felt heavy with water. And sense Aylene and Antonio were still recovering from their head injories, the humid air made both of them feel like their brains were swimming through cotton. This was making them more discouraged than they were before.

"Stay close." Bridget and Tony said as the moved on.

"You heard them." Said Chastain. "If you get lost in the mist, you'll stay lost."

"Ugh," Aylene and Antonio grouned, still feeling a little dizzy.

"You're not dizzy are you?" Ken asked.

"Only a little, But we'll be alright." Antonio answered. But then he heard his stomech growling."Is anyone getting hungry?"

Yet, everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's take a lunch brake."

Antonio then slipped off of Cera slowly as Aylene did with Littlefoot. Bu as the moved, they started to get more dizzy. Ken and Chastain quickly saw this and grabbed both of them and then sat them in front of a boulder.

"Careful you two." Ken said. "You're still recovering."

"Sorry." Said Antonio. "It's not easy trying to take it slowly." Antonio then pulled his backpack off of him and opened it up. Then he took out a water bottle and a bag of Cheese It's.

"Why did you pack cheese crackers?" Asked Ken. "I thought you guys only pack granola bars."

"Well Aylene and I do like seafood." Antonio answered. "But my mom always said for me to have a side with my mile. That's why I also pack crackers, chips, and even cereal bars and pretzels."

"Well Chastain and I also like seafood. Although the first time we were fishing in this world, some members of Ali's heard saw us and got nervous. Some thought we were Sharp-teeth."

"We had a similar problem. But we were lucky the others still stood by us."

"I see. It was the Old One and Ali's father who stepped up to us."

"Well it was nice of them to stand up to you guys. But what happened to Ali's father?"

"Well, he and the Old One accepted us in the herd when we first came here. They were a grandmother and uncle to us."

"Well be glad carnivores only hunt in 2's and 3's. It'd be real problem though if Red Claw ever came here."

"He was still Sharptooth when we came into this place. But even if we do see him here as Red Claw, we'll be ready for him."

"Well I hope you guys can stand a chance against a struthiomimus."

"Ha ha. And why would we fight a struthiomimus?"

Yet, this was something Antonio didn't want to talk about. But he thought about what to say.

"Well. Not long after we found The Great Valley, we found a pare of struthiomimus'es stealing an egg from Ducky's nest."

"What were they like?"

"Well the brown one is called Strut and the grey one is his elder brother Ozzy. They tried to steal eggs in The Great Valley, but the nine of us kept getting in their way. They got so mad that they bowed vengeance on us. And now they're working for Red Claw."

"Well if we see them, we'll take them on."

When everyone was done with their lunch, everyone got back to searching for the Night Flower. However, Cera was feeling a little nervous about this place. But luckily, she has Antonio on her side.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." He said.

Cera was happy that Antonio was looking out for her. But he's still gonna keep his promises to Littlefoot though.

Yet, even Petrie was afraid of this place. Ducky came to confert him.

"Do not be afraid Petrie. I am here."

"Me not afraid. Me terrified."

And then, a prehistoric salamander came by and walked over Cera. Making her scream as she ran over to a ledge near a river.

"Cera, relax." Said Antonio. "It was only a salamander."

"What happened?" Aylene asked in alert.

"A salamander stepped on her."

And then, the mist covered up the both of them. Witch hid them from the others.

"Cera! Antonio!" They all shouted.

"They disappare!" Petrie exlained.

"We'll find you guys!" Chastain called to them.

"Okay. Just hurry." Antonio called back.

But before everyone could start looked, there was a sound rumbling coming. Getting closer every second. Tanya looked behind and saw what it was. A stampede of struthiomimus'es was heading there way.

"Look out! It's a stampede!"

Everyone moved out of the way just as the stampede ran pasted them and ran over to the ledge and then jumped into the river.

"I didn't think that struthiomimus'es could swim." Antonio said as he and Cera watched them from under a small tree.

"Me nether." Cera replied.

And then, thunder and lightning had started. The 2 looked up and saw that it was about to rain.

"Ken did say the the rain here was really heavy." Said Antonio. "We should stay under here until it stops."

"I hope the others are alright." Cera replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Cera and Antonio have gotten seporated from the others. Let's hope they'll be alright.


	12. Chapter 12: Tickles

**Tickles**

"There's a tree we can hide under." Fievel said to the others as he led them to the tree to avoid the rain. Lucky for them, the branches were big and large and the leaves were thick enough to hide them from the rain.

"I do not like it here." Ducky whimpered. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"I really didn't want to come back here." Tony muttered to himself.

Soddenly, everyone started to hear some sounds. They sounded like something squeaking.

"What's that?!" Littlefoot asked in fear.

"I think it my teeth." Said Petrie. "Or knees."

"I'll go have a look." Said Fievel as he started to climb up the tree. But, when he got to the top, he was in for a surprise. "Holly molly!"

"What do you see up there?" Aylene asked from below.

"It's a herd a prehistoric rats!" Fievel replied.

Many of the rats looked at Fievel. They've never seen anything like him. But Fievel saw one of them walking tord him. This one was smaller than the others. He then stopped in front of him. Fievel can tell that the rat wanted to know more about him.

"Follow me." He said as climbed back down with the rat following him. Just as the rain had stopped.

When they touched the ground, The little rat walked over to Ducky and Spike. However, Spike found the rat intresting and starting waging his tail. The rat watched him and then repeated Spike's action. Spike then leaned his head to the right as the rat mirrored the action by leaning his to the left. And then, Spike had started to lick him. Making him giggle.

"He does not look scary to me." Said Ducky. "Oh no. He is cute. He is."

The little rat leaped onto Ducky and gave her a hug as Ducky hugged him back.

"You're fur is tickly. I am going to call you Tickles. I am."

At that response, Tickles liked the name Ducky gave to him. They had to call him something.

"Tickles. Can you find our friends, Cera and Antonio?" Tanya asked him. "Cera is a Three-horn and Antonio is a human."

Understanding completely, Tickles ran up another tree and onto the highest branch.

"Petrie take look." He said as he flew up to join Tickles.

The 2 looked around the place for where Cera and Antonio are. Just as the mist had cleared up, they saw the both of them still standing at the ledge.

""We see them. We see them." Petrie shouted to the others. "Over there."

The others looked over at where Petrie was pointing at. And they saw Cera and Antonio not too far away.

"Guys!" Shouted Chastain. "Over here.

This got Cera and Antonio to turn over to the where gang were. And they saw them.

"Guys!" Cera shouted happily.

"Don't worry. We're alright." Antonio also shouted.

However, the ledge was unstable and crumbled up. Making the 2 fall into the river.

"AAAHHH! I can't see you guys!" Cera shouted as she and Antonio drifted off in the current.

"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Antonio shouted as well.

"Hang on you two!" Aylene called to them. "We'll throw you guys a vine."

"Hurry!" They both shouted.

Just then, the two saw a huge log standing up in the river. Thinking quick, they grabbed onto it to keep themselves from drifting away any farther. However, it began to dislodge from the ground under the water.

Meanwhile, Ken darted over to a tree and grabbed a vine long enough to reach Cera and Antonio. When the vine was free, he ran back to the others. He, Chastain Ali, Aylene, Littlefoot, and Spike then held onto one end of the vine with Ken in front of them. He then swang the vine like a lasso and threw it to Cera and Antonio.

"Guys! Catch this!"

Once the vine was in front of them, the 2 grabbed onto it. And then the others pulled as hard as they can to get Cera and Antonio back onto dry land.

But, things started to turn for the worse again. Aylene had spotted Dil on the right side of the river with Ichy in her head.

"Look!" She shouted.

Everyone saw what Aylene was talking about and saw Dil and Ichy. Both with a look a vengeance and hunger on their faces. And worse, they were heading for Cera and Antonio.

Ichy leaped off of the gators head and flew as best as he could until he landed on the vine.

"Oh no you don't!" Aylene shouted as she grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver.

But it was too late, Ichy had snapped the vine apart with his teeth.

"Ha! You're too late Human!" He scarfed. "Oh. And thanks for showing us that shortcut to dinner."

And then, Cera and Antonio were drifting off again as they also let go of the log when it fell into the water. It went strait to Dil and she umped into it.

"Got ya!" She shouted, think it was Cera and Antonio. She then bit the log to eat it. But only for her to spit it back out.

"You bumbling Belly-dragger!" Ichy scarfed as he landed on her. "That wasn't food! That was a log!"

"I thought it tasted funny." Said Dil. But then, with her knowing, a rock fell on her head and mead her think that Ichy hit her. "OW! You hit me!"

"No I didn't! Though that's not a bad idea." He said. But then, another rock fell on him. "OW! What did you do that for?!"

"Do what?" Dil asked as more rocks fell down.

"That!" Ichy said. But then he saw where the rocks were coming from. "Oh. It's those rotten little animals."

Ichy wasn't kidding. Aylene, Ken, and Chastain were throwing rocks down onto him Dil. Along with Littlefoot and Spike, swinging their tails on them to knock them over, Ducky, Petrie, and the mice throwing smaller rocks, and Tickles rolling the smaller rocks with his head before knocking them onto Dil and Ichy.

Then, Ali saw Cera and Antonio pull themselves onto a rock. Thinking quick, she knew what to do.

"You guys keep them bissy. I'll save Cera and Antonio." She said as she ran to a hill.

"Ali! No!" Chastain shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"There's no time to argue. Cera and Antonio needs help now."

"No! We can't lose you too!"

"I'll be fine. Just focus on stopping Dil and Ichy."

Ali then ran to the hill again. Chastain followed her to stop her before it was too late. But then, both of them found themselves sliding down the hill because it was too steep. But luckly for them, they landed on the ground.

"How nice of you to drop on in human." Said Ichy as he saw them go down the hill. "You and your Long-neck friend got here just in time for desert. Head for shore Dil. My sweet tooth is calling me."

"But Ichy, you know the routine. Dinner first, then desert."

"What are you, my mother?! Come on!"

Ichy charged at the 2 of them. However, Chastain quickly got out her crossbow and loaded an arrow in it. When Ichy was close enough, she fired the arrow at him. Ichy moved out of the way in time, but doing so made him fly out of control until he ended up slaming his head through a small branch made him get stuck.

"That'll show you!" Chastain scarfed at him.

"Now let's get Cera and Antonio out of there." Ali said as she jumped onto Dil's back.

Chastain knew that this wasn't a good idea. But she followed Ali to portect her in case Dil got the better of them.

But do to Dil's bad eye sight, she couldn't see them as she moved all over the place to get them off of her. However, that got them to reach Cera and Antonio.

"Come on you two." Ali said to them.

Chastain reached over to Cera and grabbed her front paws to pull her onto Dil while Antonio grabbed onto Ali's tail so she can pull him up. Once the 2 of them were out of the water, Dil moved away from the rock. But now, she was moving more vishesly to get the 4 of them fall into the river.

However, when finally got a lock on them, she bumped into the same branch that Ichy got stuck on. Alouing the 4 to climb back up to the others.

"Come on guys!" Aylene called to them. "Gators can't climb."

"Ugh! You let them get away!" Ichy said angerly at Dil.

"Me?! It was your fault!"

"You're dreaming! Now be quiet!"

"You be quiet!"

"Yeah?! You're the one with the big mouth!"

"Oh Yeah?! Well a otta"

"Na Na Na Na! I can't hear you! Na Na Na Na!"

As the 2 carnivores argued, the 4 made it back to the top of the hill with the others. Aylene then rushed over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"We're fine. Just a little wet." Antonio replied.

"Chastain." Ali said to her. "I'm sorry for getting us into that."

"It's alright. What's inportment is that we're safe."

"That good work guys." Said Petrie.

"You were very brave." Said Ducky. "Yes you were. Yep, yep, yep."

"That was amazing." Said Littlefoot.

"Yeah. Thanks for rescuing us." Said Cera.

"Come on." Said Antonio. "Let's get back to finding the Night Flower."

With that said, everyone went back to their quest with Tickles joining them.


	13. Chapter 13: We Are the Same

**We Are the Same**

Back with Dil and Ichy, they were still arguing. But Ichy had enough and needed to get unstuck now.

"Stop your panting Dil, and get me out of here!"

"Get yourself out!"

"And ruin my feathers? Listen Leatherhead, we gotta find those kids! And you can't do it without me!"

"Okay!"

And then, Dil slowly opened her mouth. Preparing for a bite witch frightened Ichy.

"Dil! No! Remember the good times we had!"

At that moment, Dil bit the log just a few inches away from Ichy.

"Not so close next time Lumphead!"

After Dil spat out the wood in her mouth, she then bit the top of the log witch got Ichy to the ground. However, he still had a peace of the tree on his neck.

"Now look what you've done! How are you gonna fix this?!"

Then, Dil ready for another bite.

"Dil! No! It's alright! I got it! NO!"

But it was too late, Dil had bit the last of the log off of him. Even though he's free, Ichy glanced angerly at Dil sense the bite had made the wood stick his feathers all out and messed up. He didn't want them ruined. But they got ruined anyway.

* * *

When the Bright Circle went down for the night, Dil was getting tired of looking for those kids. Even with Ichy riding on her.

"Ichy. We've been looking for those kids for hours. How about resting the eyes?"

"Ah. You're right Dil. You keep moving while I take a little snooze."

"WHAT?!"

"Hay! Who is the eyes around here?!"

"Ichy! You know I can't see!"

"Yeah. But if you keep moving, you're bound to bump into anything sooner or later. Good night."

And then, Ichy fell asleep. Witch got Dil to bump into trees as she kept moving.

"One of these days Ichy, (OW!) One of these (ooh)! ONE OF THESE (Gah!) Ah forget it. (Ugh!)"

* * *

After the sun went away from the sky, the gang found themselves walking along some tall grass followed by closed up flower buds. They believed they were closed up because it was night time and that the buds were resting them until morning.

"When are we gonna get there?" Asked a very exhausted Cera. "My feet hurt. And i'm hungry."

"We are almost there there." Said Fievel. "Aren't we Ken?"

"I think so. You see, we've never seen the flowers for ourselves before."

"You haven't?" Antonio asked. "Aw well, it's getting late. We should rest for a moment."

"You guys do that." Said Ken. "I'll keep watch."

"Me too." Antonio said. "Four eyes are better than two. And i'm not taking "no" for an answer."

"Well, alight. In the mean time, the rest of you should get some sleep."

A one minute, all the dinosaurs, Aylene and Chastain, the mice, and Tickles had settled down and went to sleep.

"Hey Ken." Antonio said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Dil and Ichy were the reason you didn't want to come back here. Wasn't it? They miss took me, Aylene, Littlefoot, Fievel, and Tanya for you guys. Though I'm shocked they didn't even see Cera until me and Aylene were knocked out."

"Well you were lucky they didn't know that you guys defeated Sharptooth."

"Not until Cera told them that. Now they want us too. Espescily Fievel after what he did to them."

"It's not like he had a choice. In fact, can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe. I don't know if I can. What do you want to tell me?"

Ken looked at Antonio, sense he wanted to know Ken wants to say to him.

"You see, a copple weeks after the rains had started, by the time the rivers had rized up, by the time the land got soggy. The herd knew they had to leave. On one rainy day, just when we were about to leave, we walked along the bank of a land bridge. But because the ground was so slippery, all 5 of us fell into the river below. The next thing we knew, Dil had rose out of the water."

"What happened then?"

"Dil said the she had a little lunch in front of her. We did our best to swim back to land. It was when we notested that Dil had bad eye sight. And then Ichy flew by and told Dil where we were. And then it was like we weren't gonna make it out alive. Dil got close enough to take a bite out of us. But before she did, Ali's father came by and used his tail to knock the gator and bird away from us."

"Good thing he showed up in time."

"Yeah. It was. After he got us to safety, we saw Dil grab him and drag him back into the water. The 5 of us watched in horror as Dil had bit off a good chunk of his leg. She was then gonna go for the neck. I got my crossbow and fired an arrow at her. But to my horror, the arrow had missed the target because Ichy got her to move in time. And then they charged at us, and that's when Chastain's dream came true."

"Oh my. What happen next?"

"I ran down the cliff to help Ali's father. But he told me to back and help the others get Ali to safety. All 5 of us refused to leave him. But that's when he said this."

_"Ali. I love you. I know you will...become stronger one day... And Ken, Chastain, Tony, Bridget, i'm glad we met you 4. Promise me... you'll...protect each other."_

Antonio was now even more shocked. Especily about how Ken repeated the words Ali's father had said to them.

"We promised him that we will protect each other. And then, he said the he was proud of us. But those were his last words. His eyes closed up for good and his head fell with a big SPLASH! And flint bubbles came by as he let out his final breath. Ali fell to the ground, while the rest of us stud there in shock and despair. But our sad moment had to wait when Dil and Ichy came back to get us. We quickly ran back to the herd and were now at the path to the caverns. But we heard Ichy shouting at us."

_"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! YOU HEAR US KID! WE'LL FIND YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS! JUST YOU WAIT!"_

"There was nothing we could do. We let Ali's father die right before our eyes. That's why I didn't want to come back. We try to be tough. But we're just weak. We couldn't save him."

"Yeah. I think Littlefoot would understand how Ali feels. And I know how you feel." Antonio knew his was right. Littlefoot would understand about this. "When Red Claw was still Sharptooth, he attacked then 5 of us and Cera. We ran under a thorn bush to hide from him. But he made an opening and looked for us. When it looked like he couldn't find us, we made our chance to get out of there. But Sharptooth cought up to us. That's when Littlefoot's mother came to protect us."

"Really?"

"Yes. But Sharptooth hurt her badly. That night, after a great earthquake seperated us from Littlefoot's grandparents and a storm had started, we found Littlefoot's mother lying on a pile of rocks. She was really weak. It was over for her. She then told Littlefoot that she'll always be with him. Even if he can't see her. And ther he should let his heart glide him sense it whispers."

"Oh."

"My, Alyene, FIevel, Tanya. We all had our bow and arrows. We could have helped her. But instead, we ran like cowerds. And let her die right before our eyes. When we went into a cave for shelter from the storm, we met an old Scolosaurus named Rooter. He told us that what happened was part of The Circle of Life. But as long as Littlefoot remembers the things his mother toghet him, she'll always be with him. In a way, they'll never be apart. I'm sure the same will go for Ali and her father."

"You may be right."

"And you're not weak Ken. Because of what we both went through with our teams, you and I are both the same."

Ken thought about it for a moment. But, he know that Antonio was right.

"Antonio. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Antonio replied.

Just then, the clouds drifted away from the moon to reveal that it was a full moon. When its rays touched down on the earth, Antonio and Ken watched as the all the flower buds moved in the wind. Until they opened up. Revealing golden flowers.

"it's...it's them." Antonio said.

"The Night Flower." Said Ken.

"That's why it's called the Night Flower. It only comes out at night."

At the same time, Spike had woken up and saw the flowers. He then licked Ducky to wake her up. But only slightly.

"I do not need a bath Mama.' She said before falling back to sleep. Spike then pushed her, witch got her up a little. But enough to see the Night Flower. "How pretty. A golden flower."

She was about go back to sleep, until she knew what it was. "Golden Flower. Spike, it is the Night Flower."

"Guys. Wake up." Antonio said to the others. "The Night Flower. We found it."

"Oh no, no, no." Said Ducky. "We were looking for it. But it found us."

At that moment, the others had also woken up and saw the flowers.

"It's them." Said Aylene. "We found them."

"We did it." Littlefoot said happily.

Now all they had to had is bring as many as they can carry back to Grandpa Longneck.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Confrontation

**Final Confrontation**

The moment the gang had gotten a dozen or so of the night Flowers, they gathered them onto Spike's back and set out for The Great Valley. Now that they found what they were looking for, the stress they were feeling was almost gone.

"We're in the homestretch now guys." Aylene said with with encouragement.

"If we keep moving like this, we're back back in the valley by morning." Said Antonio. "I just hope we're not too late."

However, all of their stress had come back the moment they saw a horrible surprise. Ichy had leaped out of the tall grass in front of them.

"Surprise! You're not going anywhere but the inside of our stomachs! Right Dil?!"

A second later, Dil came lumbering through the tall grass, giving a vicious roar to announce her arrival.

One look at her and whole gang screamed in terror.

"RUN!" Antonio shouted. "GO! GO! GO!"

Ammeadely, the gang turned around and made a run for it. DIl and Ichy chased after them, determined not to let their pray escape from them again. However, do to Ichy's weak flying and Dil bad eye sight, they had lost track of them.

However, Ichy spotted a boulder up ahead. Just at the outskirts to the woods.

"They're hiding around here somewhere. And I bet it's behind that boulder." He whispered to Dil.

"What boulder?"

"Never mind. Just stay close to me. I'll flush them out. And you nab them."

Meanwhile, at the top of the large stone, Petrie poked his head out from behind to see if Dil and Ichy were still there. But then, soddelny, Ichy creaped in and grabbed Petire with his foot on his neck. Just in time for Antonio to see this.

"Guys! Ichy just snatched Petrie!"

Everyone gasped at what Antonio said to them. They then peeked over the boulder to see Ichy heading back to Dil.

"Looky what I got Dil!" He said.

But, before Dil could even bight Petrie, Ichy moved out of the way as Dil tried to bite him.

"What did you do that for?!" She asked in anger.

"Because this skippy snack is small enough for me!"

"You are so selfish!"

"I am not! You're the one who's selfish!"

"What do we do?" Chastain asked in fear.

"I'll get him." Said Tony as he pulled out his crossbow to fire an arrow at Ichy. But Fievel stopped him.

"No. Even with a good aiming, it's too risky. You could end up hitting Petrie."

"Anyone got a better idea?" Aylene asked.

"Leave it to me." Tanya said with a grin on her face. Before the others knew it, she ran out from behind the boulder. to where Dil and Ichy were standing. And then, she grabbed Dil's tail and dragged it to Ichy.

"He's mine and that's final!" Ichy said before getting ready to bite Petrie.

However, Tanya arrived just in time to pull Dil's tail into Ichy's mouth and made him bite that instead. Dil gasped in pain the moment Ichy had it her. This gave Tanya and Petrie a chance get away before the 2 carnivores spotted them.

"Dil. Honest. It wasn't me."

"Good work." Littlefoot said to Tanya as she and Petrie met with him and others inside the forest. But then, everyone heard Antonio brieving heavy.

"Ugh. Guys." Antonio said.

"Are you alright?" Cera asked him.

"No. I think I might...snee."

"Snee?" Ken asked confused.

And then, at that moment, Antonio let out a big (ACHOO)!

"I think he was trying to say, sneeze." Said Aylene.

However, Antonio's sneeze had gotten Dil and Ichy to see where they are.

"It's them! They're over there!" Ichy shouted.

"Remind me to bring some medicine next time." Antonio said to Aylene.

"Think about that later. Let's just get out of here." Ken ordered.

Once again, the gang made a brake for it with Dil and Ichy after them. They then came to a deep gorge with a river down below. Lucky for them, there was also a long moss covered log that made a bridge for them to cross. Everyone ran across the log without hesitating.

However, Fievel saw that one of the flowers on Spike had fallen off of him. Acting quick, he ran to the flower to get it back. But, just as he grabbed it, Ichy came by and grabbed him on the arms with his feet.

Hearing Fievel scream, the others stopped and saw what was happening.

"Fievel!" Antonio.

"Me coming Fievel." Petrie shouted as he flew up to Ichy. Fievel reached out for Petrie and grabbed his legs, trying not to drop the flower. And soon, Petrie and Ichy had found themselves in a Tug of War game on Fievel.

"LET GO!" Petrie demanded.

"NO! You let go!"

But then, Fievel slipped off both of their grips and fell all the way into the river. And then landed with a splash.

"No!" Cera gasped.

However, Fievel's body floated back to the surface. Meaning he was still alive.

"Filly!" Tony shouted.

But then, Dil rized her head out of the water with the unconscious Fievel on her nose. Making Petrie fly to her face.

"PUT MY FRIEND DOWN!"

But Dil just breaved heavily witch blew Petrie away from her.

"You got him Dil." Ichy said to her.

"I did? Then he's mine!"

And then, Dil through Fievel into the air and opened her mouth to eat him up. Everyone except for Spike and Tickles begin to shout.

"Fievel!"

"Wake up!"

"Look out!"

But he wouldn't wake up. Petrie tried to catch him, but missed.

"No!" He shouted.

"Filly!" Tony and Bridget shouted.

"Fievel!" Most of the others shouted.

Spike watched in terror as the end to his best friend came closer. This was no time to be silent. He knew he had to do something.

"Fie....Fie....!"

Finally, Spike raised his voice and shouted:

"FIEVEL!"

Everyone gasped as they turned over to Spike. They couldn't believe it. Spike had just talked.

But, Spike's talking had also woken up FIevel. He was still a little dizzy though. But he did see Dil's open mouth and grabbed onto a tree branch. Doing so made it slam Dil on the head for a copple times. When it stopped moving, Fievel shuck his head to get all the dizzyness out of him.

But then, he saw Ichy charging at him. Thinking fast, Fievel pulled on the the branch to swing it on Ichy. he tried to get out of the way, but he weak flying made him get hit. Fievel flang off the branch and then landed on Aylene's arms. At last, he was safe.

Ichy then fell down onto Dil's nose and landed with a THUD!

"YOU!" He shouted. "This is all your fault! You should have let me eat the Tickly Fuzzy when I had the chance! But no! You just toss him into the air so he can grab a log and slame you on the head!"

"He was mine Ichy! I didn't see him grab that branch!"

"Of course you didn't see him do that! You can't even see your own nose at the end of your face! You're useless!"

"Useless?! Without me, you'd starve!"

"I would not!"

"You would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not! Would not! Would not!"

"Would too! Would too! Would too!"

"Not, not not!"

"Too, too, too!"

And now, the 2 carnivores were now at the last straw.

"That's it Dil!"

"I've had it with you Ichy!"

"For now on..." Ichy started before they both shouted in each others faces:

"I'M GOING IT ALONE!"

The 2 then turned away from each other. However, Ichy turned around just in time what DIl was gonna do next.

"NO!"

Before he could move away any farther, Dil swang his tail on him and knocked him away. Ichy scrramed as he was knocked all the way to the forest and disappeared.

"That'll teach him!" Dil huffed as she swam away.

But then, she bumped into something.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Because of her poor eye sight, she could only make out of a blue pointy rock. But it moved. And then some sort of body emurged from underneth it. It had angry eyes and a mouth full of sharp looking teeth.

Dil gasped when she realized that she had bumped into a Swimming Sharp-tooth. And it was hungry. Acting fast, Dil swam away just as the Swimming Sharp-tooth tried biting her and kept dodging.

"I-I-IYCY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had gotten far away from the river and rested for a moment. Now the the chaos was over, they took this moment to catch their breath.

"Fievel, are you alright?" Tanya asked him.

"I think so." Fievel replied "But I thought I heard Spike talk."

"He did Fievel." Said Ducky "Spike talked. He did."

Fievel simply looked at Spike and the leaped to his feet.

"I knew you had it in you." He said. "Well done Spike."

Spike gave Fievel a lick in appreciation. Pleased at his compliment.

* * *

As soon as the gang arrived back at the caverns, Tickles gave a sad squeak that he wasn't gonna come with them.

"You sure you don't want come with us?" Antonio asked him.

Tickles nodded as he pointed to Fievel and Tanya. The 2 knew what he was talking about.

"He thinks me and Fievel are good enough for this team." Said Tanya.

"Well, your more then welcome if you ever come near The Great Valley." Littlefoot said to him.

"I'm sure we'll see you again someday." Said Cera.

With one last squeak, Tickles went away as the gang said good bye to him. When we was out of sight, the gang remembered the path Archie had showed them and followed it back to the other side of the cave.

"Ken." Antonio said to him. "We're sorry for making you come back to that place."

"It's alright." Ken replied. "I had fun. And besides, you were despret to help Grandpa Longneck recover from his illness."

"I guess. But look at the bright side. You guys won't ever have to return to The Land of Mists ever again."

Ken smiled at Antonio's comet. He was right, they'll never have to come back ever again. With that said, they continued their trip back to The Great Valley.


	15. Chapter 15: Hope Returned

**Hope Returned**

After a well-deserved rest in the caverns and a whole hour walk in the desert, the gang had made it the base of The Great Wall. After walking through a narrow passage that was hidden, they were greeted by the mid morning sun and the wonderful scent of fresh grass and wildflowers.

"We're home." Cera said calmly.

"Yeah." Littlefoot replied. "I hope my grandpa is still..."

Littlefoot started to worry. Grandpa Longneck might already be too ill to recover. Or worse.

"Come on. We should hurry." Antonio sugested.

Without hesitating, the gang made their way to Littlefoot's nesting ground. As they got there, they saw Grandma Longneck standing along side her husband with a downhearted look on her face.

"Grandma." Littlefoot called to get her attention.

"Littlefoot. Children. You're alright." Grandma Longneck gasped.

"We brought the Night Flowers ma'am." Said Fievel.

"Is...is Grandpa alright?" Littlefoot asked.

"He's so weak." Grandma Longneck replied.

"I hope we're not too late." Said Antonio. "And I hope the Old One was right."

Later, after giving Grandpa Longneck his medicine, Antonio and Ken desided to plant the remaining Night Flowers in the valley so they won't have to go back to The Land of Mists ever again. Antonio led Ken to a small, secluded meadow nested in the corner of the valley. When they were finished, they went back to Littlefoot's nest.

"That should do it." Said Antonio.

"With a bit of luck, these flowers will be able to grow and thrive here. This valley will make a great new home for them." Ken replied.

When they got back at the nest, they were just in time to see Grandpa Longneck moving again.

"Hello Grandpa." Said Littlefoot.

"Hello my Littlefoot." Grandpa Longneck replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better. I think your golden flowers are working."

"Does this mean Grandma and I won't be leaving The Great Valley after all?"

"That's right."

"Littlefoot?" Antonio stepped forward with Ken.

"He's alright. My grandpa's gonna be alright."

Upon hearing the good news, everyone cheered happily. They did it. Against all the odds, they managed to get the Night Flower and Saved Grandpa Longneck's life. All the trials they faced, all the horrors they went through, and all the suffering they endured was all worth it. They managed to change their fate once again.

However, Petrie remembered something.

"Oh! Me think we should head home now."

"You are right Petrie." Said Ducky. "Our Mamas and Daddies are very worried."

After saying good bye, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike had went back to their nests.

"Say, Antonio." Ken started. "Are you and Aylene planing on going to Homecoming next weak?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, are you and Aylene engaged?"

"Well, she did like how handsom I was sense I look like Harry Potter. And we've never left each other sense our first visit to this world. And I was atracted to her sense she looked like someone I saw in my dream. So yeah. We are engaged."

"Well, some of what you said is how me and Chastain are engaged. We did plan on going to Homecoming next Monday. And maybe we'll see you guys as well, if you want to go."

Antonio thought about it. And then he answered.

"If Aylene's alright with it, we'll go. But we have to introduce you and Chastain to our families and you have to the same with yours and Chastain's. It's a policy we have."

"Yeah, Same thing with us."

"And we'll tell them that we met in school sense it's where we met anyway. But i'll have Aylene talk to her parents and i'll talk to my mother about this. And maybe my father as well. If he's coming over sense he had to move out. But he and my mother are still together though."

"And i'll do the same with my parents and have Chastain do that with her's. We should go now. Ali and the herd are waiting for us."

"yeah. Let's get going."

With that said, the 2 went to join up with the others.


	16. Chapter 16: Meet Again

**Meet Again**

"Listen up everyone." Said the Old One. "We will be leaving in just a few moments."

At the top of a small hill, The Gang of Nine met up with Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget to say their good byes.

"Good bye Littlefoot." Ali said to him. "I know we'll meet again someday."

"I know too." Said Littlefoot. "In fact, I think it's time I made my desisson."

"What desisson?" Cera asked him.

"Well, I did take a shine on Ali. But also on you."

"What?" Cera was shocked. What was he talking about?

"Littlefoot, what is it?" Chastain asked.

"You see Cera. I did like Ali. But I'm always with you. And even after all the fights we've been in, I know I couldn't be without you."

And now, Littlefoot was hesitating. He didn't want to tell Cera this right now. But it's time she knew the truth.

"Cera. I love you."

Cera gasped at what Littlefoot had said to her. She couldn't believe it. After all the fights they got into when they first met, Littlefoot had fallen in love with her.

"Littlefoot. I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure you'll be alright." Ken told her. "Antonio, Aylene. It was nice to see you in this world."

"Same with you Ken." Said Antonio. "Sense me, Aylene, Ken, and Chastain go to the same school, we'll see each other more offthen."

"But someday, you'll see all of us together again." Said Tony.

"It was nice seeing you here to." Said Fievel. "I know the others will miss you."

"But Spike talks." Said Ducky. "So he can tell you that he'll miss you."

Everyone waited and urged Spike to say something. But instead, he bit on some grass.

"Yeah." Said Antonio. "Spike can talk. When he wants to. But not now I guess."

Just then, Ali's mother came over to pick her up.

"Come on you 5. We're about to leave now." She said.

"Well, we'll see you all later." Antonio told them.

after everyone said good bye, the 5 had went back to the herd and left.

"Me think me should go too." Said Petrie.

"We should go to." Said Ducky. "Come on Spike."

"We'll see you later guys." Said Tanya.

When Ducky, Spike, and Petrie left, Littlefoot, Cera, and the humans and mice stud there as their memories of the 5 newcomers montoshed in their minds. After all they've been through, and all those they had to do to save Grandpa Longneck, 6 couldn't help but feel a sadness to see them go.

"You think we will see them again?" Cera asked.

"I did say that maybe we'd all live together someday. But I have feeling we will see them together again."

"So Aylene." Antonio said to her. "You think we can handle going to Homecoming?"

"I spoke to Chastain about it. I think we will handle it. After we introduce them to our families."

"So." Cera started. "I take that you guys are leaving too?"

"I guess." Aylene replied.

"Just try to be careful around your dad." Said Antonio. "He doesn't like Interspecies Relationships."

"We'll try to." Cera replied.

"We haven't see Archie yet." Said Littlefoot. "I wonder what watering hole he's living in."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon." Said Fievel.

"Well, we should get going now." Said Antonio. "Good luck you guys."

"You too." Littlefoot and Cera said together.

As the 2 dinosaurs left, Aylene used her Time Stone to open up a portal back to the human world. They then walked through it. Slowly after they left, the portal closed up behind them.

Littlefoot said good bye to Cera and went back to join his grandparents. He was happy that Grandpa Longneck was walking around again. Littlefoot then looked over at The Great Wall.

"Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, Bridget. Thank you for everything." He whispered.

And so, as it turned out, the migrating dinosaurs left The Great Valley for lands unknown. And yes, The Gang of Nine will indeed see Ali, Ken, Chastain, Tony, and Bridget all together again one day. But that's another story.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the human world. Aylene was about to get ready to take a shower as Antonio got ready to head back to his house with the mice. However, before they could, Derek and Jessica came by.

"Hey you 2." Antonio said.

"Hey." They both said

However, Derek and Jessica stopped dead in their tracks when saw they that Aylene and Antonio had bandages on their heads.

"Uh...did you guys just come back from The Land Before Time?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Aylene answered.

"Did you hit your heads on something?" Asked Derek.

"No. A big mouthed alligator knocked rocks on our heads." Antonio answered.

"Oh man." Aylene paniced. "If our parents find out about this"

"Calm down Aylene." Said Jessica. "Right now you 4 should get cliened up before our parents come home."

"Don't worry. We'll handle about those bruises on your heads." Said Derek. "Now hurry. Or our parents will start asking questions. And we know you don't want that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Littlefoot had convinsed his feelings to Cera. And Grandpa Longneck is saved. The next chapter will be the last one.


	17. Chapter 17: A New Future

**A New Future**

After taking a shower or bath, Antonio, Jessica, and the mice went back to Aylene's house. Aylene was dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt. Antonio was dressed in jeans as well but with a dark green T-shirt. Plus, he and Aylene no longer had the bandages on their heads witch revealed giant bruises. They met up with Derek in his room and told both of their elder siblings about their last adventure. Derek and Jessica were shocked to hear that Grandpa Longneck had fallen ill and that Dil and Ichy chased them all over The Land of Mists. But what shocked them the most was when they got KO'd.

"Can you believe that?" Derek asked to Jessica.

"We turn our backs on them on one adventure and they get knocked out." Said Jessica.

"HEY!" Antonio and Aylene scowled.

"We're sorry. It was just a joke." Derek replied calmly.

"Besides, those bruises don't look too bad." Said Jessica.

"But they're huge!" Antonio shrieked. "And if our parents see this, they'll want to know how they got on our heads. And if we tell them the truth, they'll hit the roof and..."

"Calm down!" Derek shouted to him. "Just relax. I have an idea. Just follow my lead."

Antonio and Aylene didn't feel easy about this. How is Derek gonna make up a story about those bruises without telling their secret? But they didn't see a way out of it. So they desided to just go with it.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Elinor and Jonathan had arrived home with a Chinese take-out. And Elinor had also told Robin that Antonio will be joining the Carter family for dinner again. As he arrived with Aylene and Derek, Aylene dropped her hair on her left side of her face to hide her bruise. Antonio was wearing a red cap to hide his bruise as well. Even though Derek and Jessica had convinced them that they won't tell their secret on them, they weren't sure that they had the perfect story.

After Aylene helped herself to some sweet and sour chicken, pot stickers, and a chicken eggroll, and after Antonio helped himself to some nuddles, and the same chicken and eggroll that Aylene got, they sat down and joined everyone else at the table. It wasn't long until they started chatting.

"Derek." Elinor said. "Don't forget you have a doctors appointment tomorrow. And i'll leave the co-pay money on the counter by the phone for you in the morning. Be sure you take it before you leave."

"I'll remember." Derek replied. "My wrist is feeling better now. Maybe they'll take the cast off tomorrow. It wasn't a major fracture by the way."

As Aylene ate her meal, she started to get annoyed with her hair getting in the way of her vision. And Antonio's cap was also getting in the way of his vision witch annoyed him as well. Purely out of habit, he took the cap off of his head as Aylene pulled her hair back. But that was a mistake.

"Oh my gosh!" Elinor exclaimed. "What happened to your heads?!"

"Oh. I meant to tell you when you got back." Derek spoke up. "Dad asked me to mow the lawn after I got home from school. Aylene and Antonio came out of the garden when I got done with the backyard and took a brake. I asked them to get some water bottles for me. When they walked back to the house, they tripped over the garden hose, stumbled for a few feet, and smacked their heads against the wall of the house."

"Oh dear! Are you 2 alright?" She asked, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. We're fine." Antonio replied. "He took us in and got us some ice."

"I also checked them out." Said Derek. "They didn't get a fractured skull or a concussion. It's just bruises."

"And don't worry." Said Aylene. "We're fine. Though it'll only be sore when we really put pressure on us."

At that moment, the house phone rang from the family room. Jonathan got up from his seat and went to answer it. As he pressed the call button, he brought the phone to his right ear.

"Hello, Carter residence." He answered.

Everyone else could only hear a static voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, this is her father speaking. And your name is Kenneth Anderson."

Upon hearing that name, Aylene and Antonio smiled.

"Yes, she's here. But so is a friend of hers." Jonathan said until Ken spoke more over the phone. "Yes. That would be Antonio Crosthwaite. Hold on a for a moment."

Taking the phone away from his ear, Jonathan walked over to Aylene.

"It's for you."

"Thanks Dad."

Aylene got up from her seat and took the phone into her the kitchen with Antonio following her. Before answering, they closed the sliding door between the kitchen and the dinning room. Once that did, they got ready to answer.

"Ken!" Aylene said with a smile.

"How's it going?" Antonio asked.

"Pretty good." Ken said on the other line. "Glad you made it back safely."

"You too." Antonio replied. "But why did you call?"

"I was gonna ask when it would be a good time for us to set a time for our families to meet. I have Chastain with me and she wants to know to."

"Well we haven't told them yet." Said Aylene. "Mine just got back and we're having dinner right now."

"But we'll talk to them later and then we'll call you and Chastain back." Said Antonio

"Okay then, let me give you guys my cellphone number real quick."

* * *

On Sunday evening, Aylene and Antonio's families and the Mousekewitz family met up with Ken and Chastain's families, as well as Tony, Bridget, Tiger, and Antonio's father Glenn, at Aylene's house for a nice supper of roost beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, hamburgers and hot-dogs made by Antonio's mother with chips, and a desert of chocolate cake.

During that time, Antonio, Aylene, Fievel, and Tanya learned that Ken's mother worked at the clinic as a nurse, and that his dad worked as a employee at the Walgreen's pharmacy. Seeing how his family knew about medical treatments, it was clear about how he and Chastain knew what to do while they were in the caverns. He must have passed this knowledge over to Chastain when they first met. And it was clear that Ken wanted to be a doctor. And it seemed to be the best job for hime to choose.

The 4 haven't learned much about Chastain's family. But during dinner, it seemed that the 5 families have gotten along really great and approved each other. And things were better when Derek and Jessica showed their approval to Ken and Chastain.

Antonio and Aylene then said that they'll be going to Homecoming with Ken and Chastain and that they needed their approval first. And they were alright with it. This got the 4 of them to smile at each other.

* * *

By the second day of Homecoming week, the news of Ken and Chastain going with Aylene and Antonio had spread all over the school faster than they thought. Many girls asked how they got together, witched annoyed Aylene and Antonio to no end. They were able to slip into the background unseen.

But the next thing was impossible. They were getting glaring and nasty looks from Penny more often. And they never think about it too much. Because Hyp was still a bigger bully than Penny was.

Ken and Chastain were also getting questioned by some guys about how they ended up with Aylene and Antonio. And also sense some of the bullies called her the Dino Nerd in some classes.

But, those 2 have also getting looks from Penny. Ken and Chastain can tell that she's mad at them for being friends with Aylene and Antonio. But she wasn't that bad of a bully. So the 2 just went on with it.

* * *

Finally, the night of the Homecoming Dance came around.

Aylene got dressed in a long lime green dress her mother had gotten her. It had small thin shoulder straps and a floral sequence that gently twisted around her hip. On her feet were wight sandals. Her hair hung straight down with clips pulling stands of it back, and she had a small coating of make up on her face.

Antonio got dressed in a red tuxedo with a clean white shirt underneath, a dark red tie, classy red shoes, black pants, and white gloves. He also had some cologne spryed on his body.

Ken was in classy black shoes with black pants, a clean white shirt, and a navy blue tie. His hair was neatly combed with only his bangs covering his forehead.

Chastain was in a long pink dress with small thin shoulder straps and a small light pink belt on her chest, red sandals, and white elbow gloves. Her hair was also put in a ponytail with a pink hairband on her head.

After being driven to the dance by Derek and Jessica, the 4 friends made their way into the school and to the main gym where the dance was taking place. The main lights were off and flashy disco-ball lights lit up the place with just the right atmosphere that the place needed.

For the first hours, the 4 danced enjoying the songs the DJ had chosen. Mostly it was up-tempo, encouraging the students to to just let loss and dance in any style they wanted.

And there were also slow songs. During those songs, students would ether catch their breath and get some punch, or the couples would dace together.

And just as Aylene had said to Antonio, there were some couples that couldn't resit the drama out of their relationships. When they went with Ken and Chastain to get a drink, they saw a couple over by the vending machines kissing each other repeatedly. But they just walked on, pretending that they didn't see it.

After getting their drinks, the 4 sat down on a bench just outside the gymnasium to catch their breath.

"Well, I'm having a good time." Said Aylene. "How about you?"

"You can say the same thing about me." Said Antonio. "It's a change from dealing with wildfires coused by cats, being chased by a deadly dinosaur, and fighting a pair of Struthiomimus'es."

"Well a dance is also a change from being chased by colossal gators." Said Ken.

"It sure is." Said Chastain.

"So I take it you're like me and Aylene." Said Antonio. "The kissing in public, making a big deal of how you love each other. That doesn't sound like dating to us. But hanging out and helping each other and being there for each other in hard times and being good friends, that's how we date."

"Oh yeah. We're just like that." Chastain replied.

"I do wonder though." Aylene said. "Why did you guys end up getting those dreams?"

"Even I don't know for myself." Antonio answered. "Maybe someday we'll find out. But... Aylene and I are glad we met you Ken and saw you and Chastain in The Land Before Time."

"And we're glad we met you in that world as well." Said Ken. "You've shown us that we weren't really alone."

"So you see," Chastain started. "After Ali's father died, we thought we were the only ones who suffered a terrible pain. But when we learned that you 2 went through something similar, we realized that there's someone else who had the same pain as us. And I think we can help each other heal."

"I guess." Aylene replied.

When their brake was over, they went back into the gym. Just in time for the final dance song to start.

"Hey. It's the final song." Antonio said before throwing his cup in the trash can. He then offered his hand to Aylene. "May I have this dance?"

"Why yes you may." Aylene replied.

"And may I dance with you?" Ken asked as he offered his hand to Chastain.

"Of course you can." Chastain replied.

Taking each hand, Aylene and Antonio moved away from Ken And Chastain so the 4 can dance. Both girls had placed their hands on the guys shoulders as they gently held the girls by their waists. They gently flowed with the beat of the song as its enchanting lyrics wrapped around the 2 pairs and everyone else on the dance floor.

Very slowly, as the song had reached its third verse, the girls rapped their arms around the boys necks and embraced them. In return, the boys geld the girls close in their arms, and the 2 pairs continued to sway with the song.

For once, Aylene had felt a new kind of happiness that she can't describe. Love. She thought she had to do it alone with her strength. But that's changed since this last adventure. She was proud to have Antonio with her. They may not kiss, but it doesn't mean they can't love each other. She was glad to be geld on the strong arms of Antonio.

And Antonio felt the same way about Aylene and was glad to be held in her arms.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Journey Through The Mists.
> 
> On the final dance, be sure to play "If We Hold On Together" sense it was the song used for the final dance.
> 
> Stay tuned for The Mysterious Island, with Aylene's old friend Rebecca included, along with a new villain.


End file.
